


Life after death

by Historymaker99



Category: Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Alex has a twin sister, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, OC death, Romance, basically I added my OC to the storyline, some canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Jennifer has it all in a band with her twin brother Alex and their friends. Everything is going great till members of her family and herself die in different situations and now she has the chance to live her afterlife with them and rock out with the one girl who can see them Julie Molina.
Relationships: Alex and Willie, Luke X Julie, Reggie x OC, Willex - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of Julie and the phantoms the only thing that belongs to me in this story is my OC Jennifer.

(1, 2, 3)

Take off  
Last stop  
Countdown till we blast open the top  
Face first  
Full charge  
Electric hammer to the heart

Clocks move forward  
But we don't get older, no  
Kept on climbing  
Till our stars collided

And all the times we fell behind  
Were just the keys to paradise

Don't look down  
'Cause we're still rising  
Up right now  
And even if we  
Hit the ground  
We'll still fly  
Keep dreaming like we'll live forever  
But live it like it's now or never

Hear the noise  
In my head  
It's calling out like a voice I can't forget

One life  
No regrets  
Catch up, got no time to catch my breath

Clocks move faster  
'Cause it's all we're after now

Won't stop climbing  
'Cause this is our time, yeah  
When all the days felt black and white  
Those were the best shades of my life

Don't look down  
'Cause we're still rising  
Up right now  
And even if we  
Hit the ground  
We'll still fly  
Keep dreaming like we'll live forever  
But live it like it's now or never

We ain't searching for tomorrow (tomorrow)  
'Cause we got all we need today (today)  
Living on a feeling that's been running through our veins  
We're the revolution that's been singing in the rain

Don't look down  
'Cause we're still rising  
Up right now  
And even if we  
Hit the ground  
We'll still fly  
Keep dreaming like we'll live forever  
But live it like it's now or never  
It's now or never

“Wow that was great guys” Jennifer says clapping as the guys finish rehearsing now or never as another girl cheers behind her. “Thank you all we’re sunset curve” reggie says proudly and then he hops off stage and runs over to Jennifer as the others guys talk about how tight they sounded. “Hey beautiful” reggie says causing Jennifer to giggle. “Hi Reginald” she says. Reggie groans. “You know I hate it when anyone calls me by my full name babe”. “I know I just like teasing you honey”. “This is when I should kiss you right” reggie asks. “Oh yeah definitely” she says smirking and pulling on the collar of his leather jacket as they kiss. 

Behind them they hear Alex groan. “Do you two have to make out in front of me”? “Sorry brother can’t help myself when my boyfriend is such a great guy” Jennifer says. “Yeah and your sister is a great kisser” reggie adds. Alex makes a face. “I think I’m going to be sick, I never wanted to know how good a kisser my twin sister is”.

“Hey” Luke and Bobbie say heading back over to them after talking to the girl at the bar. “So I was thinking of going out for street dogs does that sound good to everyone” Luke says. “I’ll take a street dog” Reggie says. “Yeah I will too” Alex says. “Nah I’m gonna get a salad” Bobbie says shaking his head “Oooh count me in too Bobbie a salad sounds good” Jennifer says. “Aww babe come get street dogs with us” Reggie says with a pout tugging tightly on her hand. Jennifer shakes her head. “I don’t want to have hot dog breath tonight and besides Reginald you better eat a breath mint after that because I’m not kissing you when you smell like hot dogs”. “Fine see you in a bit love you” reggie says kissing her cheek before heading out of the Orpheum with Alex and Luke. “Love you too” Jennifer yells at him and he waves back at her to show that he heard her. 

Jennifer and Bobbie went out for salads and after that Jennifer went to make sure everything was in order for the show tonight because being the bands so called manager meant that she wanted to make each show go as smooth as possible. She was the one who helped the guys try to land gigs and she even stood on street corners giving out flyers for their big performance tonight and she felt like she was on cloud nine and that nothing could go wrong. She was on her way to see the guys return to the stage her Orpheum backstage pass hanging around her neck when suddenly She stopped when she saw Bobby sitting on the floor by the side of the stage shaking, his skin as pale as snow, and she runs over to him, wincing as loud sirens blare outside. 

“Bobby what’s wrong” she asks alarmed at the tears streaming down his face. “Jenny they’re gone” he whispers. “Who is gone” she asks sitting on the floor beside him and wrapping arm around his shoulder. “The guys apparently those hot dogs they went to get an hour ago were bad and well they died Jenny I just got the news from the emergency response team” he says his voice cracking. Jennifer feels fuzzy as her mind goes blank. She shakes her head as her heart begins to race. “No you must be joking alex luke and Reggie can’t be dead I mean they’ve waited years to play the Orpheum this was our big break”! Bobby lowers his head again. “I’m sorry but it’s true” Bobby says, drawing his knees to his chest. 

Jennifer hops off of the floor and races out of the Orpheum her mind racing and adrenaline pumping. They can’t be dead, her best friend, her boyfriend, and her brother just couldn’t be dead. “Hey”! She sees the ambulance leaving the alley and she races after it. “Wait stop please” she cries not realizing she had ran into traffic till her world turns upside down as a car crashes full speed into her knocking her out.

“Ow ow” she mutters sitting up rubbing her neck. Her eyes open and she raises an eyebrow in confusion when she finds herself back in the band’s practice garage but all of the things inside it aren’t theirs. “Why am I back here”? She gasps as the events of the night come back to her. “The guys”. She stumbles to her feet and then drops back down to her knees and sobs as the emotional weight finally crashes done on her. “Alex Luke Reggie” she whimpers and cries her sobs echoing in the empty garage. 

The garage door opens and a girl walks in carrying a cross. “Who are you” the girl asks warily. Jennifer jumps up and backs away from the girl. “Who are you and why are you in my friends garage did someone move in so fast after they died? I want my brother”! She sobs again and the girl runs over to her. “Hey it’s okay my name is Julie what’s your name”? Jennifer sniffles as she tells Julie her name. “Jennifer”. Julie tries to place her hand on Jennifer’s shoulder but it passes through it. They both gasps. “What was that” Jennifer shrieks. “Listen I think you’re a ghost” Julie says trying to stay calm. “Hold on I can’t be dead too my brother and our friends died tonight oh god Bobby is going to be devastated”! 

“What’s the last thing you remember” Julie asks. “Well my brother and our friends band were going to play at the Orpheum tonight and they besides our friend Bobby and I went to get hot dogs then it turns out they were bad and they died and then I chased after the ambulance and got ran over by a car so I am assuming that is how I died as well”. “Oh my god that’s a lot for someone to experience in one night” Julie whispers. “I have another question if that’s okay Jennifer” she says gently. “Okay” Jennifer says. “By any chance was your brother named Alex”? “Yes” she whispers her eyes widening. “Did you know him”? “What about your friends were their names reggie and Luke”? Jennifer looks even more shocked. “Yes”. Julie gives her a smile. “Well then I need to show you something so please follow me”.

“Where are you leading me Julie” Jennifer asks following Julie out of the garage. “We are going To my house I can’t leave someone so upset in my garage”. Jennifer gives her a small smile. “Thanks Julie” she says rubbing her eyes dry. 

They enter the house and Julie leads her to the living room. Suddenly Jennifer hears voices that she thought she would never hear again. “No Reggie we are not recording home is where my horse is”. That’s Luke! “Oh come on Luke”! That’s Reggie! “Sorry man Luke is right”. No way that’s Alex!

“Uh guys” Julie asks warily. “I found someone in the garage that might know you guys”. The three boys look up and freeze their eyes widening as they recognize the girl standing awkwardly beside Julie. “Jenny” Alex whispers, stumbling as he stands up. “Jen” Reggie asks, his face turning pale. “Jennifer is that really you” Luke whispers. “Guys but how are they here what they died tonight Bobby told me they did and I even saw the ambulance”! Alex stands up and walks slowly over to her and places his hands on her shoulders. “Jenny look at me it’s not 1995” he says softly. “What do you mean” she whispers. “It’s 2020” Reggie says quietly looking down and playing with the zipper on his jacket. “No way it can’t be you guys died outside of the Orpheum tonight”! “We died 25 years ago” luke says. 

Alex’s eyes widen as something dawns on him. “Oh no Jenny”? She turns to look at him again. “Yeah Alex”? “why are you wearing the same outfit that you wore the night we were at the Orpheum” he asks, nodding at her black high top converse faded blue jeans pale pink top and her distressed jean jacket so similar to his that the rest of the band for their birthday had pooled together money for so they could match. “She looks the same as that night she hasn't aged at all” Reggie whispers. “Did you die that night too”, Alex asks, his voice breaking at the thought of his sister also facing death. “Alex” she says with a sob hugging her brother. “When Bobby told me what happened I thought I lost you for good I thought I lost you all” she cries. “Hey we’re back together it’s okay Jenny sit down and tell us what happened”. Jennifer goes to sit down on the couch by Reggie snuggling into his side and his arm unconsciously goes to wrap around her side as he holds her close or him trying to comfort her. “what happened that night Jen” Reggie asks rubbing circles into her shoulder. She sighs as her chest heaves. “Well I came back to find Bobby sitting by the stage crying and he told me you guys died and then I ran after the ambulance but I didn’t notice there was a car coming and I think you can probably all guess what happened next”. “No oh Jenny” Alex whispers. “I got ran over”, she says as she bites her lip and sobs and buries her face in reggies chest as Reggie kisses the top of her head. “Shh it’s okay honey” he whispers as she tries not to start crying again. Julie raises an eyebrow at Luke who mouths they’re together at her. Ohhh Julie mouths back.

“What happened after that Jennifer” Luke asks. “Well I opened my eyes and found myself here in julies garage” Jennifer says with an uneasy shrug. “This is just too weird” Julie says shaking her head. “First of all three guy ghosts show up in my garage then a few hours later a girl ghost who died on the same night and knows them shows up as well”?! “I know it might seem crazy right now but maybe this is the start of something special I mean have you ever heard of anyone being able to see ghosts” luke says. “No Julie says and grabs the side of her head. I feel a headache coming on so I am going to head to bed I already told you guys I’ve had a bad day and I know you four have had a bad 25 years like you said earlier luke but can I please have some time to process this” she asks. “Of course” all four of them say as Julie heads upstairs. “Come on we better head back to the garage” alex says getting up out of the chair he was sitting in. “Yeah we don’t want to intrude anymore on julies life than we already have” Jennifer says standing up and pulling Reggie to his feet. “You guys wanna get a breath of fresh air first” luke asks. “Yeah where do you wanna go” Jennifer says. “Maybe a walk around Hollywood boulevard” Luke says. “Sure fine with me” reggie says. “I guess so” Alex says with a shrug. “So how do we get there without a car” Jennifer asks. “We Teleport” Luke says with smirk. “Okay so how do we do that”? Reggie takes her hand in his. “It’ll be okay Jen” he says. “Just relax and let your ghost powers do the rest”. “Okay so I’ll just let my ghost spidey sense do the work” Jennifer says as the guys snort and all three of them teleport.

When they appear in a new place it’s them sitting on top of the Orpheum front sign. Jennifer is sitting beside Alex then it’s Luke then Reggie. Jennifer wraps an arm around her brothers shoulder and Luke pats Alex’s knee as they notice his anxiety spiking. “Hey I know being dead isn’t our first choice” luke says. “But I mean it sure is easy getting around”. “Easy for you maybe” Reggie says with a pout. “I lost my shirt on that one”. Jennifer giggles as reggies shirt suddenly appears on his body. “Ooo never mind there it is”. Luke chuckles but Alex still looks serious. “So Luke why did you want us to go here” he asks. “It’s just another painful reminder of where we never got to play gee thanks dude”. “Hey come on the game isn’t over yet” luke says.

They teleport again and now they are walking on the sidewalk below the Orpheum sign. Jennifer seems to naturally gravitate to reggies side and she grabs his hand in hers as their fingers intertwine. “I’m telling you” luke says excitedly. “It’s like we’ve been given a second chance. Let’s find some music and see how many clubs we can hit before sunrise”. “Uh sorry to just your bubble Luke but it’s gonna look weird to those who can’t see us I mean the voices will be coming from nowhere and the instruments will be floating don’t you think that will raise some suspicion” Jennifer says. “Uh I agree with Jenny” Alex says. “Me too” reggie says. Luke rolls his eyes and groans and they can tell he is irritated. “Come on guys this is a once in a lifetime chance to get sunset curve to the big time”! 

“Hey” Alex calls out and Luke, Reggie, and Jennifer stop and turn around to see him staring back behind them. “Lex you okay” Jennifer asks. “Come on alex you coming” luke asks. “Yeah I’m fine” alex says as he runs his fingers through his hair and turns to follow after them. Jennifer frowns as she can tell her brother is a bit shaken up but she is not sure why.


	2. Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed chapter 1 here is chapter 2 so enjoy!

After being out on the town all night they teleport back to the garage at Julies house. “Who is that singing and playing the piano” Jennifer asks. “Not sure let’s find out” Luke says. They teleport into the garage and they all gasp when they find Julie singing at the piano. From where they are standing behind her they can hear how clear and strong her voice is. 

Here's one thing I want you to know  
You got some place to go  
Life's a test, yes, but you go toe-to-toe  
You don't give up, no, you grow

And you use your pain  
'Cause it makes you you  
Though I wish I could hold you through it  
I know it's not the same  
You got living to do  
And I just want you to do it

So get up, get out, relight that spark  
You know the rest by heart

Wake up, wake up if it's all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain  
Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark  
Wake up, wake up

Better wake those demons  
Just look them in the eye  
No reason not to try  
Life can be a mess  
I won't let it cloud my mind  
I'll let my fingers fly

And I use the pain 'cause it's part of me  
And I'm ready to power through it  
Gonna find the strength, find the melody  
'Cause you showed me how to do it

Get up, get out, relight that spark  
You know the rest by heart

Wake up, wake up if it's all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain  
Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark  
Wake up, wake up

So wake that spirit, spirit  
I wanna hear it, hear it  
No need to fear it, you're not alone  
You're gonna find your way, oh

Wake up, wake up if it's all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It's not what you lost  
It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain  
Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
When you feel lost  
Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark  
Wake up, mm, wake up

After the song is over alex moves to go to comfort Julie who had been crying during the beautiful song but Luke pulls him back and they teleport back outside of the garage. “Dude why did you stop me you can clearly see Julie needs a hug” alex says. “Bro” luke says with a scoff. “A ghost hug isn’t the feel good moment that you think it is all right, trust me what Julie needs right now is just a bit of privacy”. Alex now looks irritated at he snaps back at luke. “You know what I think Luke you poofed us out of there because you can’t handle when people cry and I should know”. “What do you mean by that Alex” Jennifer asks. “Well Jenny I cried in a room for 25 years and neither of these guys gave me a single hug”. “All right bring it in then” Reggie says going to hug him. “Don’t touch me” Alex yells pulling back from Reggie. “This is why no one hugged you” reggie says stepping back. “Alex” Jennifer asks in a small voice. “Can I hug you”? Alex’s face softens and gives her a gentle smile. “Of course you can”. Jennifer wraps her arms around him tightly as he wraps his arms around her. “I still can’t get used to the fact that you are here with us Jenny” alex says. “When we showed up in the garage alone we thought we had lost you forever”. “Nah you can’t get rid of me” Jennifer says with a giggle. “Just like a bug” luke says. “Hey that’s my girlfriend” reggie says at the same time that Alex says “hey that’s my sister”. 

As Alex and Jennifer pull out of the hug luke turns to them. “Well I think we need to go talk to Julie and ask her why she lied to us when she said that she didn’t play the piano and we need to tell her how amazing her singing voice is”. “Aww Is Luke getting a crush on Julie” Jennifer asks in a teasing tone. “No she’s alive and I’m dead it would never work” Luke says shaking his head. “I agree with telling her how great her voice is though” reggie says. “I mean she’s legit I got ghost bumps”! “Reggies right, her voice was pretty amazing” Jennifer says. 

Suddenly a girl they haven’t seen before who is also crying races through the yard and into the garage. “Oh my gosh was she crying too” alex asks in a panic. “Yes” luke says sounding even more panicked. “And the only thing scarier than one girl crying is two girls crying”! “He’s right” alex says. “We definitely can’t go in there now” luke says. “But we can listen in and see what they” say reggie says. “Boys” Jennifer mutters rolling her eyes before following them over to eavesdrop by the garage door. “Judging by the fact she knew to come to the garage to find Julie I would say they know each other pretty well” Jennifer whispers.

“Carlos told me you’d be out here” the girl says to Julie. Jennifer turns to the guys. “Who’s Carlos” she whispers. “That’s Julie little brother” luke says. “We saw him at the dinner table with Julie her dad and aunt” alex says. “Actually they called her tia” Reggie whispers. Alex rolls his eyes as they stop talking to hear what is being said. 

“We need to talk Julie” the girl says. “Are you okay Flynn” Julie asks and they can tell she is confused and a big worried. “Okay so her names flynn good to know” reggie says. “No I’m not okay” flynn yells back. “You just got kicked out of the school music program! I’ve been up all night thinking about what I was gonna say. Might have drank seven sodas but I need to get this out”.

“Man is she ever dramatic” Jennifer mutters. “Oh like you never were dramatics at all” Alex sasses back. “Oh yeah name one time I was ever that dramatic hot shot”. “Oh well then how about When carol started dating reggie before he realized he liked you huh and you cried on my shoulder and said the guy of your dreams would never like you”! “Wait I never knew that did I really ever make you feel like that Jen” Reggie says turning to look at Jennifer with a hurt puppy look on his face. “Alex I told you to never tell reggie that” she says gritting her teeth and her face flushes bright red. “I’m sorry babe” reggie says engulfing her in a hug so full of force that he almost knocks her over and kisses her cheek. “It’s okay reg” she says hugging him back and she has to stand on her top toes to kiss his cheek. 

Suddenly Julie and flynn start waking out of the garage. “Quick what did they say to each other” reggie asks luke and Alex who still had been listening. “Uh something about that she played music again, uhh they were still going to be best friends, That Julie played a song her mother wrote for her before she passed away, That Julie can never give up music, and something about liking posts by tapping hearts and something called Instagram”? “Never heard of it” Jennifer says, shaking her head. “Me neither” alex and Reggie say. 

As flynn and Julie walk out of the garage the four of them panic. “Play it cool act natural quick” luke says. Reggie flops down on the ground pulling Jennifer into his lap causing her to shriek and him to groan, while Alex and Luke try to lean on the door of the garage in unnatural positions. “Oh hey” Julie says to them as she walks by them. Flynn turns to look around confused. “Uh who are you talking to julie”? “Uh you hey let’s hustle we don’t want to be late for school” Julie says with a nervous laugh as she follows after Flynn and she slightly turns back to wave to them as she and flynn rush up the stairs outside of the garage so they can head to school. “Don’t worry we weren’t listening” reggie calls after her. Jennifer smacks his shoulder. “Dude that’s a dead giveaway that we were listening in on their conversation” luke says with a groan as Alex just face palms and sighs. 

The four walk through the garage door and back into the garage. “I wonder why Julie didn’t tell us she could shred on the piano” reggie asks looking hurt. “And sing that girl can sing” luke adds. “Maybe she’s just really self concious about it” Jennifer asks. “Or maybe her recently passed away mother liked music so it hurts to play” alex asks. “You know that is actually a really good point” Jennifer says. “Maybe you’re smarter than I thought brother of mine”. “What’s that supposed to mean sis”?! 

Alex sighs. “You know that must be hard losing her mom like that though” alex says as he heads up the stairs into the loft of e garage. “Yeah” Luke says. “But now she’s got music in her life just like us”. “What do you mean” Jennifer asks crossing her and with a confused look on her face. “Last night before you showed up we played with our old instruments and Julie and her family could actually hear us play” reggie says. “That’s so rad” Jennifer says a wide grin on her face. 

“Yeah I wouldn’t call what we have going on awesome considering we don’t really have a life” alex says leaning over the railing. He walks back to the other side of the loft and then he lets out a surprised yell. “Oh hey some of the clothes we left behind are still up here” he says. “Sweet” Luke says, taking his shirt off as Alex begins to throw down some trash bags of the clothes they left behind. “I’m surprised they haven’t been eaten by moths or rats yet” Jennifer says. “Oh man same clothes since 95 boys I am definitely changing” Luke says opening up the trash bag. Jennifer finds some of her stuff as well and she goes into the bathroom in the garage to change as she is definitely not going to change in front of the guys. She finds her pair of black doc martens, a grey and white plaid skirt, a white thin long sleeve shirt and she ties the long red and black flannel Reggie gave her around her waist . (Well she may have snuck it into her bag cause she loved wearing her boyfriends clothes). She pulled her long blonde hair up into a high ponytail and then she headed out of the bathroom. “Wait is that my flannel I couldn’t find” Reggie asks with a laugh. “It sure is” Jennifer says with a wink as she gives a little twirl . Reggie puts her hands on her hips and pulls her close to him. “Well you look gorgeous Jen” Reggie says kissing her and then stepping back. 

Suddenly a man steps through the garage door and walks right through Reggie. “That’s Julie's dad Ray by the way” luke says pointing to the guy and nodding to Jennifer. “Woah” Reggie says a bit shaken up. “That was weird but I have to say somehow I can tell this man has a kind heart”. 

“So how have you been” ray asks. “Honestly not that good” reggie responds back to him. “You see we ate these hot dogs and-“ “Julie sang for the first time this morning ray says. She hadn't done that in almost a year you would’ve loved it”. “Yeah” reggie says nodding his head. “We saw cause we were oh wait I get it”! Reggie waves his arm in front of ray and ray doesn’t react. “Reggie honey I don’t think he’s talking to you” Jennifer says. “Yeah he can’t see us” luke says. “I think he’s talking to Julies mom” alex says. 

“She’s an amazing young woman” ray says. “Everyday she reminds me more and more of you”. “Called it” Alex says. “Alex hush you kind of ruined the moment” Jennifer says. “What he can’t hear us” alex says shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah but I still feel weird interrupting this guy when he is clearly having a solemn moment dude”. 

“I’m taking pictures for the real estate website” ray says holding up his camera. “I don’t really want to move” he says getting choked up. “But...I guess it’s best for Julie” ray says with a sigh. “What does he mean by move” luke asks Leaning on the piano. Ray chuckles sadly. “There’s so many memories of Julie playing next to you and Carlos trying to sing with his missing two front teeth”. 

Luke puts a hand over his mouth as his eyes start to water. “Luke you okay” Jennifer asks placing a hand on his shoulder. “Oh no luke not you too” reggie says as his eyes tear up as well. “It is sad” Jennifer says starting to sniffle. “He’s talking about moving but the poor guy he doesn’t want to move” luke says. “It’s like they grew up out here” Ray says. “Oh man now he’s got me too” reggie says fanning his eyes. “Aww come here baby” Jennifer says hugging him and he hugs her back and kisses the top of her head. “Don’t ever leave me Jen” he whispers. “I won’t I promise” she says. Alex rolls his eyes. “You two are so sappy and how is it that I’m the emotional one when you three are all crying at the same time”? “Can we go see how my family is doing” Reggie asks. “That would be good” Jennifer says nodding against his chest. “Yeah sure” Alex says. “Listening to what ray is saying feels kind of wrong” alex says. “Hey do you remember when the kids were at your sister’s and we came out here on our anniversary” ray says. “Oh yeah it’s definitely wrong to listen to this let’s get out of here” luke says. “I’m with you on that” Jennifer says as the four of them poof out of the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to split the episodes up in chapters and where I think the idea of that chapter sort of leaves off.


	3. This band is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band goes to the beach musical antics ensue and they hang out in Julies room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mention of conversion therapy but not a description

They poof to the beach where reggie’s house is or well where it used to be. “Oh reggie I’m so sorry” Jennifer says taking his hand in hers. “A bike shake right where my house used to be”! His face is one of anger, hurt, and frustration all at the same time. “Yeah I’m sorry man” luke says patting his shoulder. Reggie sighs. “They even made the myerson’s house into a noodle shop, why couldn’t they have made mine a pizzeria or something”? Alex sighs. “It looks like they tore down the whole neighborhood”. “I guess my folks are gone as well” reggie says sadly. “Oh reg” Jennifer whispers as she wraps her arm around his. “I guess that means everyone’s gone” alex says. “Twenty five years gone in the blink of an eye. Friends, family, Bobby, everyone”. “Bobby that’s right” reggie says. “I wonder what happened to him”. “Well I saw him on the night we died well after you guys did he’s the one who told me what happened like o told you last night” Jennifer says. “He was sitting by the stage crying and he was devastated and that’s the last I saw of him”. She sighs. “I would like to know what happened to him”. Luke sighs. “He probably just got old and moved on like everybody else”. “Dude how are you so casual about all of this” alex asks. “Yeah Luke I wanna know what happened to everyone too” Jennifer says. “Oh come on let’s be real for a second” luke says. “It’s not like any of us were that close to our families, remember my folks always regretted buying me that guitar, Reggie your parents were one fight away from a divorce, Alex you’re parents were never cool again after you told them you were gay, and Jennifer the same goes for you when you told your parents you like guys and girls”. Alex sighs. “Yeah None of us had it great all right but at least we had something because what exactly do we have now? Oh and Luke before you say what we have is cool teleportation skills” alex says. “Just know I’m not entirely okay with that either it tingles in really weird places”. “Okay eww i didn’t need to know that” Jennifer says shaking her head. “I’ll tell you what we had” luke says. “It’s what we’ve had since the day we all came together”. “I assume you are going to say each other I guess” Jennifer says. “Jennifer’s right we do have each other luke says. We’re the only family we’re ever gonna need. You know what else we have”? Reggie rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna guess death breath” he says sarcastically. “No our music you dork” luke says. “People can actually still hear us play”. “Well they can’t see you guys” Jennifer says. “Yeah but they can feel us and if I had my guitar right now I’d play for all these people”! “Just like how we used to do at the pier”. Alex groans. “Man they can’t tip what they can’t see”. “Alex it’s not about the music it’s about the feeling in our hearts” Jennifer says. “Yeah connecting with people making a difference in their day that’s what it’s all about” Luke says. “Ugh I just wish I had my guitar”!

Suddenly Luke’s guitar appears in his hands. “Woah that was rad how’d you do that” reggie asks. Luke grins excitedly. “I don’t know! I mean I wished for it and then it suddenly appeared in my hands”! “I wish I had a puppy” Reggie yells and nothing appears in his hands. “A hamster? Pizza”? He groans. “Don’t strain yourself sweetie” Jennifer says kissing his cheek. Reggie pouts, kicks the sand and then he sits down in the sand. “It’s okay reggie we’ll figure everything out” Jennifer says. “We always do”. “Yeah but this is more difficult than anything that has ever happened to us before”. 

“Hey i think I know something that will cheer you up” Luke says. “Oh yeah what’s that” Reggie asks still looking pretty bummed out. Luke starts to strum his guitar and Jennifer pulls him up out of the sand. “Come on Reginald” alex says drumming a beat out on his knees. Reggie groans and then slowly starts to smile as they all begin to sing and dance on the beach and Jennifer’s hand never leaves his and she knows that he possibly is feeling a little bit better. 

One, two, three, four

Can you, can you hear me (yup)  
Loud and clear?  
Gotta get, gotta get ready  
'Cause it's been years

Oh, this band is back  
Oh, this band is back

Whoo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Whoo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Whoo, ooh, ooh, ooh

Can you (yes, we can)  
Can you hear me  
Loud and clear?  
We gotta get, wanna get, we gotta get ready  
'Cause it's been years, hey

Oh, this band is back  
Oh, this band is back

Whoo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Whoo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Whoo, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Whoo, ooh, wee, ooh

When they get back to Julies house Luke turns to them. “Hey let’s go see if Julie is home yet”. “I guess so” Alex says. When they get inside the house and they don’t find Julie, Luke runs up the stairs. “Luke patterson what exactly are you doing” Jennifer asks. “I wanna see if she’s up here”. They all go to her bedroom. “Wow nice threads and decorations” alex says looking around Julies room. “Guys we can’t just come into a girl’s room when she isn’t home it’s just wrong” Jennifer says. “Ooo bed” reggie says running over and flopping onto Julies bed. “Awww that’s soft”. Jennifer rolls her eyes. “Come on reggie get up we shouldn’t be laying on Julies bed” Jennifer says pulling on his arm. He smirks and pulls on her hard enough that she lands on top of him with a shriek. “Come on can’t we rest for a minute” he asks giving her a pout . “Fine” she says Laying her head on his chest. “But we need to be out of here before Julie gets home”. Reggie pulls her hair out of the ponytail and runs his fingers through her hair, Jennifer sighs and closes her eyes as she cuddles closely to him and surprisingly she finds out that ghosts actually can fall asleep.

Jennifer is jolted awake when she hears Julie yell, “what are you guys doing in my room”?! “Uhh well” the three guys say. “We were looking for the kitchen” luke says. “Yeah what he said” reggie says. Jennifer rolls her eyes and sits up. “I’m so sorry about them” she says. “Luke ran up here to see if you were home from school yet and you see whenever I try to tell Luke not to do something he does the complete opposite so we followed him up here to try and keep him out of trouble”. “Well this can’t happen anymore Julie says. It’s creepy and can you two get off my bed please”. Jennifer rolls off of reggie and the two hop off her bed. “Hey Julie luke says. What’s in the box on the shelf”? “That’s off limits” Julie says crossing her arms. “Oh I get it girl stuff” Luke says in a sing song tone. “Can you be anymore of an idiot when it comes to being sensitive and a girls feeling” Jennifer says and rubs her temples. “Oh so is it butterflies and glitter then” Reggie asks. Alex groans alongside Jennifer. “Oh come on we are both sorry about them” alex says. “It’s none of you guy’s business and yes there maybe some glitter in there”.

“Hey” Alex says proudly picking a picture up off of Julies dresser. “I actually picked something up”! The photo then falls through his hands and the smile drops from his face. “I dropped it” he says sadly. “Alex did you have to pick up the picture” Jennifer asks. “Is that your mom in the photo” luke asks pointing to the photo of a lady and a little girl. “Yes and that is my favorite picture of us so if you break it I’ll break you”. “Okay well sorry but at this point we’re kind of unbreakable” alex says. “I don’t get it” Julie says. “You guys can lay on my bed and pick up your instruments, but you can’t pick up other stuff”? “I know right that’s hard” Luke says. “But for some reason when it comes to our instruments it’s easy”. “Yeah like Luke said it’s super easy” reggie says. “Oh yeah and check out what I learned today”! He holds out his hands in front of him and suddenly his red bass appears and lands on top of him. “Ok that look like it hurt” Jennifer says wincing. “Ow gosh” Reggie says. “Yeah that looked real easy” Julie says sarcastically rolling her eyes. “Yeah but it’s like I always thought” Luke says. “Our instruments are attached to our souls”! 

“Hey” ray says walking into Julies room. Luke and Alex grab hands and Reggie rolls backward over the Cushion onto the floor and back standing up stumbling as he does so. “Real smooth” Jennifer whispers as Alex and Luke chuckle. “Everything okay” ray asks. “Yeah I’m fine” Julie says. “Okay I just thought I heard you talking to someone in here”. “Nope” Julie says shaking her head. “It must have been my laptop that I just closed” she says pointing to the closed laptop on the chair by her bed. Ray chuckles. “Okay” he says. “Well if you need anything I’ll be downstairs do you want me to close the door behind me”? “Yeah that would be great” Julie says with a smile. “Thanks” she says as ray closes the door and heads downstairs. 

“Your dad seems like the kind of guy who likes to barbecue” Reggie says. “I bet he has a great ribs recipe”. “You know I wish we could still eat,'' Jennifer says sadly. “I miss ribs”. “I don’t know if he has a ribs recipe or not” Julie says. “but if you all want to talk to me we have to do it in the studio because he’s worried enough about me as it is”. Luke scoffs. “Your dad seems chill you should just tell him about us I’m sure he would believe you”. “You’re kidding right,” Julie asks. She sighs. “Look you guys this past year everyone’s been watching over me and being super nice as if they’re waiting for me to snap. If I tell my dad I met a ghost band I’ll be back to talking to Dr. turner three days a week in therapy”. Luke sighs and winces. “Yeah then you probably shouldn’t tell him”.

“I understand where you’re coming from” Jennifer says. “I hated therapy”. She shivers and Alex wraps an arm around her shoulder. “Therapy hold on what therapy did you take” Reggie asks a bit alarmed that he hasn’t heard this before. “Yeah you never told us about it” luke says. “You know that summer that I told you guys our parents sent us to a summer camp” alex asks still rubbing Jennifer’s shoulder. “Yeah of course” reggie says. “Well It turns out it wasn’t a summer camp after all they just told us it was going to be one” Jennifer says shaking her head. “What do you mean” Luke asks. “They sent us to conversion therapy that summer to try and fix me being gay and Jennifer liking both guys and girls” alex says. “Oh my god” Julie whispers. “What” Reggie says his eyes widening and you can see that this is breaking his heart. “Jen was this the reason why you were so scared about telling anyone you like guys and girls even me”? She nods. “Come here” he whispers pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. She grips onto his leather jacket not saying anything burying her face in his chest. 

“Hey Julie” Luke asks trying to ease the tension. “Yeah” she asks turning to look at him. He points once again to the box on the shelf. “Come on what’s in the box”? “Seriously Julie yells. I thought I told you not to ask about it”! “I know but you should have just said nothing because now I can’t stop thinking about it so what’s in the box Julie”? Julie puts her hands on her hips and she has a frustrated look on her face. “It’s just my dream box okay”? “What kind of dream box” Luke asks. “Well whenever I get a thought I write it down and get it out of mind or if it's an important thing I write it down so I don’t forget it”. “Wait stuff like lyrics” Luke asks. “Well they would be lyrics if I still wrote music like I used to with my mom”. “Oh Julie” Jennifer says going to give her a hug and she passes through her. “Sorry about that” Jennifer whispers. “It’s not your fault” Julie says. “Besides now the box is just full of stuff that doesn’t make me sad”. 

“I know you don’t write music anymore, Alex says. But you still play I mean we heard you this morning”. Jennifer groans as Luke slaps Alex’s shoulder. “Wait you guys were there in the garage” Julie asks clearly upset. “Dude we weren’t supposed to tell her that remember” Jennifer says. “Why were you guys there in the first place” Julie asks. “We accidentally teleported there” Jennifer says. “You see We’re still getting used to the whole dead thing”. “So where is your kitchen by the way” luke asks trying to distract Julie from getting mad again as he lies across Julie's bed. “Okay first of all we need to set some boundaries” Julie says. “For starters stay out of my room”! 

“Okay we’re leaving” Reggie says playing his guitar as he heads out. “Heard you loud and crystal clear” Luke says as the four of them walk through Julie's bedroom door. Then Alex and Jennifer pop their heads back in. “Hey” Alex asks Julie. “Yeah”? “So did you get back into your music program”? “No” she says shaking her head. “Well I’m sorry that really sucks” Alex says. It’s silent for a moment and you can tell Alex is getting uncomfortable. “Well This is awkward som umm gonna leave” he says popping his head back out of her room.

“Hey” Jennifer says to her walking back into Julies room. “Yeah”? Jennifer rubs the back of her neck. “Well I know how crazy of a handful those three can be so if you ever need to talk you know about girl stuff and the like you can talk to me I mean if you want to that is”. Julie gives her a small smile. “Thanks Jennifer”. “Hey my friends call me Jenny so call me that okay”? “Okay Jenny” Julie says with a smirk. “So why does Reggie call you Jen instead of Jenny then”? Jennifer blushes. “Uhh that’s my nickname from him so it feels weird for others to call me that you see he’s the only one I allow to call me Jen being my boyfriend and all”. “I see so how long were you two together before you died”? “Oh uh the night of the Orpheum was our one year anniversary”. “Oh wow”. “Yeah but I’m just glad I still get to be with him and Julie when you do find the right guy someday never let him go because we never know how much time we have left and trust me that’s something I really know”. “I’ll make a note of it” Julie says nodding her head. “Well I better get going I need to keep my boys in line” Jennifer says causing Julie to chuckle as she teleports out of her bedroom.


	4. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Julie’s performance at her school pep rally

Jennifer teleports into the garage to find Reggie and Alex just relaxing on the chair and couch. “Where’s Luke” she asks, sitting by Reggie on the couch. “Well I think he really did want to see Julies” kitchen,'' Alex says. “He’s such an oddball,” Jennifer says. She yawns. “That’s weird, I never thought I’d be sleepy as a ghost,” she says. “Wanna continue our nap from earlier?” Reggie asks. “Of course as long as you keep playing with my hair that’s what helped me relax earlier”. “Of course” Reggie says. “I know it helps you relax when you’re tense honey”. “Thanks” she says leaning back to lay on his chest. She sighs Happily as she closes her eyes as Reggie lightly runs his fingers through her hair and scratches her scalp softly. “I love you” she says. “Love you too Jen”. 

The next morning Luke tells them about how Julie is going to play the song ,bright, he wrote back when they were alive at a school pep rally to try and get back into her music program at school. Today Jennifer is back in her outfit she was wearing at the Orpheum, the blue Jean distressed jacket, her pale pink t shirt, jeans and high top converse. Reggie doesn’t have his leather jacket on instead he has his flannel on over his plain white shirt black jeans and boots. Luke is in a tank top orange beanie and jeans and sneakers. Alex is wearing a different blue Jean jacket; this one is faded and not distressed, with a pale purple top underneath and blue jeans and sneakers. 

They teleport to the school in the middle of the pep rally while another group is performing. They find themselves by Julie and Flynn who are watching the performance by the gym doors. “Ow those outfits hurt my eyes” Jennifer says talking about the girl group performing with sparkly uniforms. “Man I miss high school” reggie says staring at the girls. Jennifer punches his arm. “Oww what was that for” he asks rubbing his arm. She gives him an upset look and crosses her arms with a frown on her face. “Oh babe but you’re the only one for me” he says quickly as he finally gets what made her upset. “Yeah I better be” she grumbled. “I didn’t have a crush on you since we were kids for you to just throw me away when a sparkly girl comes along”. “Are you jealous Jen”? “Yeah” she says. He kisses the top of her head. “You don’t need to be the girl who stole my heart is standing right beside me besides those other girls can’t see me”. “Well that’s true”. “What are you guys doing here” Julie asks. “Well we wanted to see you stick it to the man” Luke says excitedly. Alex is dancing to the music and having fun but Julie gives him a frown. “What” he says with a giggle. “That girl hates me” Julie says.Oh sorry but the song is still good” alex says not stopping his dancing. 

See 'em look, hear 'em "ooh-ah"  
Hands up, throw back, boo yah  
We're the best, no doubt  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say "wow"  
Made moves, on the rise now  
Run stuff, get a piece of that pie now  
We're the best, no doubt  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say "wow"

Yeah, we're going sky high, never gonna settle  
Living in the fast lane, pedal to the metal  
We see it, wе want it, we get it, we got it  
Evеrybody lose control

We came to play, where you at?  
We're going hard, just like that, yeah  
We the bomb, chain react  
Blow their minds and watch them  
Woah, woah, woah, woah

See 'em look, hear 'em "ooh-ah"  
Hands up, throw back, boo yah  
We're the best, no doubt  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say "wow"  
Made moves, on the rise now  
Run stuff, get a piece of that pie now  
We're the best, no doubt  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say "wow"

Come follow me, we gon' make history  
'Cause we are the champions like Freddie Mercury  
Yeah we gonna rock you, never gonna not do  
Always making headlines, yeah, we're the hot news

We came to play, where you at?  
We're going hard, just like that, yeah  
We the bomb, chain react  
Blow their minds and watch them

See 'em look, hear 'em "ooh-ah"  
Hands up, throw back, boo yah  
We're the best, no doubt  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say "wow"  
Made moves, on the rise now  
Run stuff, get a piece of that pie now  
We're the best, no doubt  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say "wow"

Wo-o-o-o-o-ow, wo-o-o-ow  
Wo-o-o-o-o-ow, wo-o-o-ow  
Wo-o-o-o-o-ow, wo-o-o-ow  
Wo-o-o-o-o-ow  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say "wow"  
Mm, yeah, we make 'em say "wow"  
Ooh, yeah, yeah

See 'em look, hear 'em "ooh-ah" (Yeah, yeah)  
Hands up, throw back, boo yah (Ooh)  
We're the best, no doubt (No doubt!)  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say "wow" (Wow)  
Made moves, on the rise now (Yeah)  
Run stuff, get a piece of that pie now  
We're the best, no doubt (We're the best, no doubt)  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say "wow"

(Yeah) Wo-o-o-o-o-ow (Hey, hey)  
Wo-o-o-ow (Oh yeah)  
Wo-o-o-o-o-ow, (Woo!)  
Wo-o-o-ow (Oh, we make 'em say "wow")  
Wo-o-o-o-o-ow (Yeah, we make 'em say "wow")  
Wo-o-o-ow  
Wo-o-o-o-o-ow  
Check it out, yeah, we make 'em say "wow"

“Thank you all for coming to our show” the girl with the pink colored wig in the group says. “I love you Carrie” a girl in the audience says. “Oh I love you too” Carrie yells back. Jennifer snorts. “She’s acting just a valley high girl” she says and then in a nasally voice she says, “oh my god I’m so perfect”! Julie snorts. “Wow you captured her personality perfectly”. “Well thanks” Jennifer says. “Also why did she name her group dirty candy that’s just weird” she says shivering. “Make sure to check out my new YouTube video” Carrie says. “What’s YouTube” Jennifer asks Julie. “Oh I’ll show you later”. “Okay”. “Oh yeah go bob cats” Carrie says. “Wait hold on did she actually forget she was supposed to be performing for a pep rally and not her own concert” Jennifer says with a scoff. “What a snob”!

The principal walks into the middle of the gym. “Thank you for that lovely performance dirty candy but now it’s time for all of our students to head back to class”. “Wait” flynn says turning to julie. “Now is your chance hurry Julie get on stage before everyone leaves and blow them away with a song”! Reggie turns to Julie. “What are you waiting for like flynn said this is your chance”! “Hey Julie you okay” alex says. “You look really nervous like yack in a bowl nervou. “She’ll do fine” Jennifer says. “Her voice is gorgeous”. “I just don’t think I had enough time to work on the song” julie says clasping her hands together looking like she really might hurl. “I wouldn’t have given you the song if I didn’t think you would rock it” luke says. “Yeah I have to agree you see Luke is a perfectionist when it comes to songs he wrote” Jennifer says. “He must have a lot of faith in you for him to give you a song he personally wrote”. “Really” Julie asks her. “Yes and I promise you Julie you will rock it now get out there and show this school what you’re made of”! “Yeah there's a piano on that stage with your name on it Julie” Luke says. “We all believe in you” Alex says. “Yeah we really do” Reggie says nodding his head in agreement. “Okay I’m gonna do it” Julie says smiling and running over to the stage. 

She sits at the piano and all four of them give her a thumbs up as she nervously begins to play. “You got this” Luke yells. Julie smiles and starts to play more confidently as she gently starts to sing into the microphone. A guy offstage turns up the microphone so now everyone leaving the gym can hear her. 

Sometimes I think I'm falling down  
I wanna cry, I'm calling out  
For one more try to feel alive  
And when I feel lost and alone  
I know that I can make it home  
Fight through the dark and find the spark

Life is a risk, but I will take it  
Close my eyes and jump  
Together, I think that we can make it  
C'mon let's run

Suddenly when she hits the chorus all four of them are magically pulled onto the stage with their instruments, Luke with his guitar, Reggie with his bass, and Alex on the drums. Jennifer freezes where she is standing by Reggie as she never really played before but she has a guitar similar to what Bobby had when he was in the band in her hands. “Can they see us” she whispers, nodding to crowd who is staring up at them. “Uhh I think so” reggie says. “Wait why am I holding a bass I never played in the band”! “You played back up bass for us before on our demo remember when Bobby was sick come on Jen you can do this” reggie says. “If you say so reg” Jennifer says playing the guitar along with Reggie and Luke to add that extra sound. 

And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together, bright forever  
And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together, bright forever

Uh What is happening here” Julie ask Luke. “Just go with it everyone can hear and see us perform” Luke says as he jumps into the next verse of the song. 

In times that I doubted myself  
I felt like I needed somе help  
Stuck in my head with nothing left  
I feel somеthing around me now  
So unclear, lifting me out  
I found the ground I'm marching on

For the next part reggie and Luke share the microphone while playing to give an extra boost to the vocals. Jennifer hops back so she is playing by Alex and he grins when he sees the wide smile on her face. He had always known that she had wanted to be more than just their manager but since they had Bobby they didn’t need an extra guitar player but Jennifer had been playing the bass since she was a kid just like Alex had been playing the drums since he was a kid, so this was the perfect opportunity to bring Jennifer into the band. 

Life is a risk, but we will take it  
Close my eyes and jump  
Together, I think that we can make it  
C'mon let's run

Now it’s back to Luke and Julie singing their voices molding together to create a perfect harmony. 

And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together, bright forever  
And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together, bright forever

Julie holds the microphone for Luke as he sings solo on the next verse. 

In times that I doubted myself  
I felt like I needed some help  
Stuck in my head with nothing left

Julie is now singing on her own as Luke goes back to playing the guitar. 

And when I feel lost and alone  
I know that I can make it home  
Fight through the dark and find the spark

Suddenly Luke walks through Julie and the entire crowd goes wild as all five of them sing together, with Julie and Luke as the main vocals and Reggie, Alex, and Jennifer singing the backup vocals. 

And rise (rise) through the night (throught the night), you and I (you and I)  
We will fight to shine together (we will shine together) bright forever (bright forever)  
And rise (rise) through the night (throught the night), you and I (you and I)  
We will fight to shine together (we will shine together), bright forever

When the song ends all of the kids in the crowd are cheering and when Julie, Luke, Alex, Reggie, and Jennifer go to take a bow the four ghosts disappear and the crowd gasps in shock. They end up on the side of the stage without their instruments and the four of them all stare at each other in shock. “Uh what just happened” reggie asks with a laugh as he still full of adrenaline. “I don’t know” Luke says a wide exhilarated grin on his face. “But whatever it was it was rad”!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: if y’all want to comment please do so I would love some feedback on the story so far


	5. Upset friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn is upset for Julie for not telling her she joined a band while the so called band is Having trouble of their own at the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the episodes into chapters and I hope you guys like that thank you for taking the time to read my story as well.

“Hey where did the rest of the band go” a guy asks from the crowd. “Wait hold on were they holograms” Carrie asks snarkily. “Yes” Julie says trying to cover up the fact that they were ghosts and not actually holograms. “Yes they were holograms you see I plugged it into the ceiling projector before the show. I would explain how it’s done but that would involve talking about algorithms and science stuff so it could get complicated”. “Don’t go overboard on the excuse Julie” Jennifer whispers. 

The crowd cheers and Luke turns to Alex Reggie and jennifer. “That was so wild” he says. “They could see us when we were playing but not when the music ended”. “Maybe the music really is attached to our souls” Jennifer says. “I’m with Jen on this one” reggie says. “Yeah well whatever it was it was way weird” alex says then he smiles. “But it did feel good to be playing music for a crowd again”. “Well maybe we should double check and make sure that it’s only when we play they see us” Reggie says hopping back onto the stage and he shakes his back end in front of the crowd without getting a reaction from them. “Oh reggie” Jennifer says with a groan. “Yeah I don’t think they can see us” Reggie says hopping back off of the stage and walking over to the others. “Yeah well I wish I couldn’t see you” Alex says sarcastically.

“Okay people” the principal says, trying to reign in the cheering students. “The show is over now everyone please get back to class”. As the students head back to class Julie goes over to talk to her teacher. “Mrs Harrison I am so sorry for not asking for permission before I played. I just wanted to show you that I belong here and in the music program”. Mrs Harrison sighs. “As amazing as that performance was Julie your spot in the music program has already been filled by another student you know that. I wish that I could help you. I really do but my hands are tied”. “Oh no” Jennifer whispers covering her mouth with her hand. “Guys Julie tried so hard to get back into that program I feel just awful for her”. “Yeah I do too” Reggie says wrapping an arm around her shoulder so she can lay her head on his shoulder. “Wait the principal is walking over there maybe there is still hope” Luke says. 

“As much as I didn’t approve of this little stunt that you pulled I will not go down in history as the principal who kicked julie molina out of the music program”. “Wait does that mean I’m back in” Julie says excitedly. “Yes but when you win your first Grammy I want be thanked”. “Definitely thank you so much”, Julie says as the principal walks away. “Congratulations”, Mrs Harrison says, giving Julie a hug. “Yay aw man that’s great” Jennifer says pulling away from reggies shoulder and bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. “Flynn seems upset though I wonder why” Alex says nodding to where flynn is standing. “Maybe they need to talk something out” Luke says. 

Julie hops off the stage and walks over to Flynn who hadn’t left the gym yet with the students. “Wow you actually did it” flynn says. “Yeah thanks to you” julie says. A frown crosses Julies face. “Hey flynn you okay”? “Yeah I’m great” flynn says in a kind of off tone. “When did you start playing with that hologram band”? “Oh it was just one song we aren't a band”. “Ooo I was hoping to ask her to join us in the band” Jennifer says sadly. “Well let’s see what happens next” reggie says. “They’re the band a hologram band” Julie says still talking to flynn. “Okay so tell me this Why have you been keeping those cute boys a secret”? “Oi what about me” Jennifer asks as the three guys chuckle. “Well there’s a reason I kept them a secret it’s just really crazy” Julie says. “Oh I’m all about crazy let’s hear it then” flynn says crossing her arms. “Her tone of voice does not sound good” Jennifer says. “I second that” Alex says. “Okay so it’s like this flynn they’re from Sweden they don’t even live here, yeah so they play there I stream them here we play together they leave and that’s it. Anyway who’s excited that I’m back in the music program”? “Hold on Jules are you lying to me right now” flynn asks clearly hurt. The smile disappears form Julies face and she gives flynn a grim nod. “Yeah I am”. “Since when do we lie to each other I thought we were best friends” flynn says. “I’m really sorry flynn” Julie says. Flynn scoffs. “Excuse me is I’m sorry all you got”? She scoffs and walks off as julie calls after her. 

“Maybe we should go cheer her up it seems she was pretty upset after that conversation with flynn” Jennifer says. “I agree” luke says. They teleport into the hall where julie was going to come. “Hey wanna do something funny to try and cheer her up” Luke asks. “Uh sure” reggie says. “So what are we talking here” alex asks. “Uhh band pyramid”? Reggie alex and Jennifer nod. “Yeah”!

When Julie comes around the corner she sees Luke sitting on Reggie and Alex’s shoulders and Jennifer in front of them. “Julie hey” all of four them yell and this causes Julie to yell and stop in her tracks. “Ahh you guys don’t do that”! “Whoa” Reggie says. “This ones all on you we were already here, well actually we were in the gym and then we came out here”. “Hey are we not going to talk about what just happened” luke asks Julie. “Yeah the whole school saw you and it’s kinda freaking me out”. “Okay yeah it’s kinda freaking me out too you know the people could see us and hear when we played and my clothes are made of air but for some reason but for some reason I’m getting a wedgie” alex says his words coming out fast like he’s panicking. “Alex you’re rambling” Jennifer says as she goes to hold his hand and he takes a deep breath and holds onto her hand tightly as the panic attack slowly subsides. “Thanks” he whispers to her. Luke pats Alex’s shoulder. “I just have so many questions,'' Alex says in a small voice as he takes a deep breath. “Well the important thing is that we rocked that place” luke says. “They were loving you”! Julie gives him a smile. “Are you kidding they were not just loving me they were loving us”! “That was a great song choice luke thanks”. “See I knew it was going to go well” Jennifer says. “Yeah Julie says. Hey Jenny I didn’t know that you played bass”. Jennifer’s face blushes. “Yeah well I used to play when I was alive but the band didn’t need another player so that’s why I became the bands manager but now I feel so alive after I play I completely understand what you guys were talking about the high that you have after playing on stage in front of a crowd”. 

“I’m still so confused” alex says. “The afterlife should come with instructions or a quick start guide or something”. “Well the good thing is that everyone thought you guys were holograms and I got back into the program” Julie says. “Yeah we heard your teacher talking to you” Jennifer says. “I just wish I could hug you I’m so excited for you”! “It’s the thought that counts so thanks for the hug” Julie says. “Wait why do you look so bummed about getting back into the music program though” reggie says. “Yeah” Luke says wrapping an arm around reggie and Alex’s shoulders. “You’re making this face”. On cue the three boys make a pouty face. “Oh that is not my face” julie says. “Eh that is your face” the three say. “They just got good at trying to irritate me by doing that when I was sad” Jennifer says. Julie chuckles but then she gives off a serious demeanor again. “Things just got weird between me and flynn she asked about you guys and I couldn't say much about anything”. “Why not I mean she is your best friend right” Jennifer asks. “Yeah but I can’t tell her for the same reason I can’t tell my dad because she will think I have gone off the deep end”. “Well maybe things will turn around soon” Jennifer says. “Yeah well I hope so but for now I have to get back to class”. “Okay we’ll be at the house” luke says.

When they teleport to the garage luke Reggie and Jennifer sit on the couch but Alex continues to pace back and forth across the garage. “I think he’s practicing his model strut” Reggie says. “Reg honey don’t tease him” Jennifer says. “He’s so nervous he’s almost making me nervous”, Luke says. “Okay look you guys know I don’t handle change well alex says. Alright death was a huge change and then we became ghosts so that’s another change and now we can be seen whenever we play with Julie. That is a big freaking change”. “Yeah but bro it was a good change” luke says. “With julie we all can play onstage and be the band we never got to be, especially since Jennifer can join us now. Come on alex you gotta be down for that” Luke says. “Yeah I mean who wouldn’t be down for that Alex asks. I just wanna figure out why this is happening”. “Forget why Luke says. Man I say we invite Julie to join sunset curve”. “I want to invite her to join as well” Jennifer says. “We had a beautiful beat and melody going on out there”. “Yeah with a new lead singer this band would be legendary” reggie says. “Oi i'm the lead singer” luke says looking a little offended. Jeniffer snorts. “Dude” reggie says. “That girl has the voice of an angel and she can make us visible to those who are still alive and without her we’re just elevator music”. “Well you don’t gotta be so mean about it” luke says looking a bit hurt. “It’s okay you are a great singer luke” Jennifer says patting his shoulder. “Thanks Jennifer” luke says and then he turns to Alex looking irritated because Alex is pacing again. “And we’re on the runway again”. “Luke don’t overwhelm him” Jennifer says giving luke an upset look. “Okay alex says. I’m sorry all right I just I gotta go clear my head” alex says. Jennifer goes to hug him. “Don’t touch me right now” he says and the look on her face makes him feel worse than he already feels. “I’m sorry” he whispers. He walks up to the garage door and tries to open it with his hand but his hand keeps going through the handle. “Dude you’re a ghost just poof out of here” reggie says. “Don’t tell me how to ghost” alex shouts before poofing out of the garage. 

Jennifer’s chest heaves as a cold ache covers her. She sinks to her knees and Reggie runs over to her yelling in alarm. “Jen hey look at me” he whispers. He gently turns her head around to face him and his heart breaks to see tears streaming down her face. “He left during a panic attack he’s never done that before” she says. “What if he doesn’t come back this time”. “Hey look at me” reggie says gently. “Alex is old enough to take care of himself and he will come back once he lets his worries run their course I promise” Reggie says helping her onto her feet and then onto the couch. He sits beside her wrapping his arms around her. “What if he doesn’t come back though I can’t lose him again reg not after I just got you guys back in my life”. “Hey he will come back he just needs to relax and cool his temper”. “I’m cold” Jennifer whispers, shivering harshly. “It’s because you’re panicking sweetheart but it’s going to be okay” he says, taking off his flannel and wrapping it around Jennifer's shoulder. When she leans back on his chest he hums a gentle tune in her ear to help her relax.


	6. Flying Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie decides to tell Flynn the truth about the band so Alex, Reggie, Luke, and Jennifer help her out

After she has finally calmed down luke goes to get his guitar and plays a slow tune. “Hey Reggie what do you think of this riff” he asks. “Sweet I’m feeling that” Reggie says getting up off of the couch and picking up his bass. Jennifer smiles from where she is laying on the couch listening to their little practice session. “Oh yeah then I can come in with this” reggie says adding some beat to Luke’s riff. “Yeah and then Jennifer comes in with her bass as well and then julie comes in with the killer voice and lyrics and boom sunset curve is reborn people” luke says. 

Suddenly the door to the garage opens and Julie steps in. “Guys you aren’t supposed to be out here playing alone” Julie says. “We were kind of trying to help Jennifer feel better luke says. She and Alex kind of had a fight”. “Oh I’m sorry fighting with your sibling is always awful” Julie says. She turns to Luke amd reggie. “But it would be bad if my dad or Carlos came out here and saw floating instruments”. “But we aren’t alone reggie says. Because we have each other”. Jennifer snorts. “You are so corny babe”. “Yes I am and you love it” reggie says. “Yeah I do” Jennifer says back to him with a smile.

“We even had the volume level on one” Luke says. “Yeah but we rocked it on volume ten Reggie says. You want us to play it again”? “Yeah maybe this time I could join you” Jennifer says. Julie unplugs the cord. “I really don’t think she does want to hear us play it again” Luke whispers. “Yeah No I don’t think so either” Reggie says. “Well actually luke says. We have been waiting for you to get home”. “Yeah okay we have some pretty major news to tell you” reggie says. “Oh yeah and what’s that” Julie asks. “We wanna invite you to join sunset curve” Jennifer says. “And no you’re not dreaming” reggie says. “Oh” julie says not sounding impressed at all. “Oh she said oh Luke says. Oh Um that’s what you say when you get socks on your birthday not when you have been invited to join the most epic band ever”. “Well that’s stretching it a bit luke”, Jennifer says. 

“Sorry guys I’m honored but I can’t think about anything but flynn right now she’s still mad at me for lying to her I mean she hasn’t even texted me back”. “You’re in a tough spot I get it” luke says. “Yeah” reggie says. “I’m sorry you’re having friend trouble Julie” Jennifer says. “So you wanna join the band” luke asks again. “Dude Jennifer says. Stop being so insensitive”! “Yeah read the room dude” julie says. “Oh come on” luke says. “We need you and you need us because you need music”. Luke holds up a piece of paper. “Reggie and I found this poem that you wrote and we added this really cool melody to it and it sounds awesome”! “Wait where did you find that” julie asks. “Yeah Luke, where did you find it”? Jennifer asks. “Uh definitely not in Julies dream box”. “Seriously luke” Jennifer says. “You went through my stuff” Julie yells. “Yeah we can do that now” reggie says. “No you can’t” Julie yells back at him. “Okay come on guys that was a serious invasion of Julie's privacy” Jennifer says. “Yeah Jennifer’s right there needs to be boundaries” julie says. “Now give me back my poem luke”! “No luke says. Hey You need to realize how insanely talented you are okay just listen to this if somebody hurts you I’m gonna get hurt too”. He sings the next line. “My life my life would be real low zero flying solo. It’s a killer melody” Luke says. Julie sighs. “I wrote that poem about flynn when she was helping me with all my mom stuff”. She turns to walk out. “I gotta go”. “Hey what about the band” luke calls after her. “Haven't you already upset her enough” Jennifer asks. “Let the girl have time to think”. “Oh yeah I almost forgot” julie says. “Stay out of my room” she yells at luke and Reggie as she slams the garage door. 

Jennifer groans. “Why are you still reading her poem” she asks. Luke ignores her and keeps singing the poem. “Guess I’m buying lunch that day I know all your secrets you know all my deep guess that means that some things…” “wait so” reggie says. “When she says deep dish in the poem is she talking about like pizza or”? “I have no idea” Jennifer says. “Neither do I” Luke says. 

Suddenly Alex poofs back into the garage and he is sitting on the piano with a broad smile on his face. “Hey man where have you been” reggie asks. “Um kind of everywhere actually yeah I met a new ghost friend his name is willie”. “For real you actually met another ghost” Reggie asks in shock. “Yeah he answered a ton of questions I had”. “Yeah Luke asks. Like whether Julie was gonna join the band or not”? “Well we didn’t really get to that but I think I know why we’re here. All ghosts have unfinished business so we have to do our unfinished business so then we can cross over”. “Why would we do that luke asks. I mean this is like our second chance all we need to do is get julie to play with us”. “Yeah reggie says. Not only can she sing she can write really good songs too. Luke and I made a killer melody out of her lyrics”. “Wait you guys went through her stuff” Alex asked in shock. “Yeah they did” Jennifer says quietly walking over to them. “Hey Alex”. “Jenny” Alex whispers running his hands through his hair. “God I’m so sorry I was such a mess when I left earlier and I know I hurt your feelings”. Jennifer shrugs. “It’s okay as long as you’re feeling better” Jennifer says. Alex hops off the piano and shakes his head. “No it’s not okay I was jerk to my own twin sister who has always had my back so if I say I’m sorry and ask for a hug will you forgive me”? Jennifer gives him a gentle smile. “Yeah I forgive you”. They hug and Jennifer sighs with relief. 

When they pull apart Luke hands the notebook that has the melody in it to Alex. “Okay so you made a cool song without your drummer” Alex says. “Drumming is so 90’s okay” luke says. “We’re just gonna stomp our feet now we don't need you”. “Okay then” alex says turning to face luke. “Well you know what else is also so 90’s? Being rude all right get woke these are sensitive times”. He throws the notebook back at luke. “Ow” Luke says quietly. “I learned that word woke from my ghost friend” Alex says with a huge smile. “This willie sounds he’s like more than a just friend to me I think Alex has a crush on this guy” Jennifer says lightly. Alex blushes and gives her a small smile. “You know me too well sis” he whispers. “Cool hey Alex what does the word woke mean” reggie asks alex. “Yeah What does it mean Alex” Jennifer asks. “I have no clue” alex says shaking his head. 

Later julie comes in to tell them she thinks it would be best to show flynn and tell her about them. “Why did you change your mind” Jennifer asks. “Because I hate lying to a friend who has been there by my side since we were kids”. “I know how that is Jennifer says. You see the four of ours, we’ve been best friends since we were kids we actually met in kindergarten”. “Well then you understand exactly why I have to do this” julie says. “Of course” luke says. “Yeah” reggie says. “It’s nice to have your friends trust you” Alex says nodding in agreement.

Julie brings Flynn into the garage and flynn stands in the middle of the garage. “Okay guys are we ready” julie asks. “Can she move a bit she is kind of stepping on me” reggie says. “Oh wait can you move flynn reggie says he needs some space to rock out and he feels kind of weird walking through you”. Flynn laughs. “Boy when you create a world you really live in it girl” flynn says with a scoff. Jennifer smirks. “Just wait till she actually realizes that we are ghosts she won’t be laughing then”. “Just sit” Julie says as she sits Flynn down in a chair. “Also if you’ll notice there is no equipment here that will produce a hologram. Just feel free to look around to prove I’m not wrong and that I’m not lying to you anymore” julie says as she heads over to sit at her keyboard. “You see two of the guys took a poem that I wrote about you and put it into music”. “Aww flynn says. I just wish that I didn’t have to talk to your dad after this”. Julie smirks. “Oh also the poem is called flying solo and I hope you like it”. Julie starts playing her keyboard and singing into the microphone.

If I leave you on a bad note  
Leave you on a sad note  
Guess that means I'm buying lunch that day  
I know all your secrets  
You know all my deep-dish  
Guess that means some things they never

They never change  
We both know what I, what I  
What I mean  
When I look at you it's like I'm looking at me

When the chorus starts Jennifer alex Reggie and Luke appear playing the instruments all while doing backup vocals as Flynn shrieks and almost falls out of her chair. 

My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you

Yeah, you know who I'm likin' way before I liked them, duh  
'Cause you liked them first  
And if somebody hurts you, I'm gonna get hurt too  
That's just how we work, yeah, that's just how we work

It will never change  
We both know what I, what I  
What I mean  
When I look at you it's like I'm looking at me

My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you

Julie pulls Flynn out of her chair and pulls her around the room causing her to get close to the band. Hey Luke says and flynn jumps back. Then she leads her over to Alex on the drums, then Jennifer playing guitar, and finally over to Reggie on the bass. When there is an instrumental solo in the song flynn puts her hand through Reggie and gasps. “It’s pretty weird right” Reggie says with a chuckle. “They’re ghosts” flynn yells. “Yeah and the boy you just put your hand through is taken” Jennifer says teasingly with a wink causing Flynn to laugh. “Well actually we prefer to be called musician spirits rather than ghosts” alex says smiling at flynn. “Hey Julie does this mean you’re joining our band” luke asks once again. “Um flynn says. Actually I think you’re joining her band”. Julie smiles and leans on Flynn’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go with what she said”. Luke gives her a grin and they hop into the final verse of the song. 

My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you  
Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you  
You

“So do you still wanna talk to my dad now that I’ve given you proof that I was telling the truth” Julie asks. “No I’m good” flynn says smiling and shaking her head as she and julie hug.


	7. That’s Bobby! No his name is Trevor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band finds out what happened to their old friend Bobby.

The next day when Julie comes home she comes to the garage and hands Luke Reggie and Jennifer a flyer. “Flynn gave me this she and said she wants to be our new production manager” Julie says. “Ah man that used to be my job” Jennifer says. “Hey that gives you more time to practice on the guitar” luke says. “Hey this flyer says we’re playing a school dance sweet” reggie says. “Nice hey Julie I like the new name julie and the phantoms it has a nice ring to it” Jennifer says. “Yeah flynn came up with the name” julie says. Luke groans. “A school dance isn’t exactly the strip you know” he says. “Hey quit complaining Luke at least we got us a gig to play” Jennifer says. “Well I wasn’t in love with the idea at first either” julie says. “But by playing at the dance it could be a great way to build a following right”? “Yeah it gets the kids to see us perform” Jennifer says. “Yeah we need to play wherever we can whenever we can” reggie says. “Yeah that’s right” luke says. “Let’s rock those kids faces off and then later we can get gigs so we can play at the clubs”. “And then we can record an album that gets a billion streams” Julie says. “What’s a stream Julie” Jennifer asks. “Yeah I don’t know what that is” Luke says. “But hopefully it gets us an actual manager and a tour”. “Oh yeah then we can release a bunch of hit albums” julie says. “Ooo we can also put out a country album that does surprisingly well” reggie says. Luke and Julie look at him oddly in confusion. “Well I shred on the banjo so it would be an idea to consider” he says. “Then I’ll learn how to play the fiddle” Julie says. “I’d be down for a country album” Jennifer says. Reggie grins. “And this is why you’re the best babe”. “No you’re best honey” Jennifer says back. “No you are Jen”. “No you are Reg”. “Okay can you two please stop the sappy couple stuff” luke says rolling his eyes. “We have band stuff to work on”. “Aww come on Luke don’t ruin their moment these two are perfect for each other” Julie says. “Yeah but they don’t have to rub it in single people’s faces” luke says with a pout. “Well then what are we waiting for” Julie says. Let’s rehearse but wait hold on where is Alex”? “Oh he’s out with his new crush uh I mean ghost friend” Jennifer says. “Well good for him” Julie says sitting at her keyboard. “Now let’s do what we can till alex gets back”. 

Later when Alex pops back through the garage door the other four are rehearsing with their instruments. “Hey Alex” Julie and Jennifer say. “Man, where have you been” Luke asks him. “We need to start practicing”! Wait what do we need to be practicing for” Alex asks.

Suddenly flynn opens the garage door and heads inside. “I have some news about the dance” she says and sighs. “I don’t have a date but I don’t care about that because I am so psyched up to see you guys perform tonight”. “Oh man we’re playing a high school dance” alex says with a groan. “Of course dude that’s how people learn about us and how we get a following these days” luke says. “Yeah get with the program Alex,” Julie says with a chuckle. “What” flynn says. “Are the ghosts here, hey everyone” she says waving in the wrong direction causing Jennifer to laugh so hard she snorts. “Uhh wave in the other direction sweetie” Julie says to her. “Oh sorry”. Flynn waves at them and even though she can’t see them all four of them wave back at her. 

“Okay well now that Alex has graced us with his presence” luke says. “Can we please get back to work”? “Yeah” Julie says and then she turns to flynn. “We are gonna start rehearsing do you wanna stick around and watch flynn”? Flynn sighs. “Well I am supposed to blow up five hundred balloons for the school dance but this sounds way better and a lot more exciting”.

Carlos then runs into the garage. “Hey Julie do you remember the four orbs that showed up in dads pictures of the garage? “Yeah what about it” Julie asks. “Well I think they were ghosts”. “Wait what” Jennifer asks turning to the guys. “Maybe the day that ray came in here and he was taking pictures for the real estate place maybe we were accidentally in the frame” luke says. “I didn’t know that ghosts could show up in pictures even just as orbs” Reggie says. “Well Let’s see what Carlos has to say about it though” alex says. 

“I don’t think there are any ghosts in here” Carlos says. “I’m not getting the ghost tinglies”. “Wrong again little dude” Reggie says a wide grin on his face. Jennifer laughs so hard she has to hold her stomach. “Julie, your little brother is adorable”. Julie smiles at her but she can’t respond or else Carlos might know they were there. “Don’t worry Julie have no fear if those ghosts do come back I will protect you because I am the man of the house” Carlos says. “Okay how will you do that and also isn’t dad the man of the house” Julie asks him. “There can be two men of the house” Carlos says crossing his arms. “And dad needs all of the help he can get and according to the internet salt burns their souls out”. 

The smiles drop from all four of the ghosts faces. “A little sprinkle will keep them from ever coming in here again”. “Uhh is that true” reggie asks in a panic. “I’ve heard stuff like that but I don’t know if it actually works though” Jennifer says. Carlos shakes out the container throwing salt around the room and all of the ghosts hop back. “No” alex yells as salt gets on him. “Alex” Jennifer yells. “Oh god I’m… wait I’m fine it didn’t work”. “Oh thank god” Luke says. “For a minute I thought we would be goners” Jennifer says placing a hand on her chest as she sighs with relief. 

Julie clears her throat as she nods at flynn and nods her head at Carlos trying to tell her to distract Carlos and get him out of the garage. “Oh yeah” flynn says. “Carlos do you know who is hungry I am so could you lead me to the kitchen little man”? “Sure thing” Carlos says. “Follow me” he says as he takes Flynn’s hand in his and leads her out of the garage.

“Phew thank goodness the salt didn’t work” alex says heading over to his drum set. “So do you wanna try this again” Julie asks. “Yeah” Luke says. Oh yeah before I forget remind us later that I need to show you some things because there are some sunset curve songs I think we could do well with”. “Ooo can you go ahead and show me now” Julie asks. “Okay yeah sure” Luke says going over to where he left his lyric notebook. 

When he picks it up however there is a large piece of paper sticking out of the top. A look of confusion crosses Luke’s face as he reads the title written on the page. “Home is where my horse is Reggie stopping putting your country songs in my journal”. “Hold on that was a gift don’t just throw it away” reggie says going over to him. “Yeah thanks buddy” Luke says ignoring him. “But I worked hard on that song” Reggie whispers. Jennifer hugs him. “It’s okay reggie I read your song and I think it’s good”. “You do” he asks quietly wrapping an arm around her. “Yeah I do” she says. “Luke can just be a jerk sometimes when he gets his mind set on something now let’s go see what Julie says about the songs okay honey”? “Okay babe” he says unwrapping his arms from around her but he keeps a hand on her waist to keep her close to him.

“Hey so I dog eared the songs that I think you would slay” Luke says handing the journal to Julie. Julie opens the journal to a random page and the one she turns to is not one that Luke marked. “Unsaid Emily Luke who is Emily”? “Oh no” jennifer whispers thinking back to the night that Luke came up with the lyrics to that song for his mother and how as the days passed she would hug her best friend as he cried as he regretted running out on his family but he was too stubborn and prideful to return home and talk to his parents why he ran out and why is dream of making music was so important to him. “Hey that song isn’t dog eared” Luke says reaching for the journal but Julie pulls it out of his reach and begins to read aloud some of the lyrics. “If you could only know that I never let you go”, Julie smirks, “wow luke I didn’t know you were such a romantic”. “He isn’t a romantic” Reggie says walking over to them. “That song is actually about…” “No one” Luke says quickly. “That was just something that I tried and...you see if you turn to the next dog eared page I have a tune that’s just perfect for the band and it has a killer beat”.

Luke gets his guitar and plays a rock riff. “Woah luke that sounds great” Jennifer says clapping. Julie shrugs. “So I guess you guys wanna sample”. “Wait hold on what do you mean by sample” Luke asks Julie. “Well I mean you want to sample someone else’s music by us in ah Sinaloa or the same riff, you see me and my mom used to sing that song at the top of our lungs all the time. It’s a classic Trevor Wilson song”. “Wait no it’s not” Luke says with a scoff. “That is a classic our song I wrote it”. “Yeah that song is pure sunset curve” reggie says. “I’ve never even heard of Trevor Wilson” He says. “Neither have I” Jennifer says. “The same goes for me” alex says. “Maybe you’re mixing it up with another song that sounds similar to it”. “Oh I don’t ever mix up songs trust me” Julie says. “And I should know that song because his daughter and I used to be best friends and I used to hang out at their place all of the time”. 

Julie pulls out her laptop. “Here I’ll look it up on my computer and prove it”. After typing on her laptop for a bit she turns the laptop around to face them. “Okay so I pulled up Trevor Wilson online and you see his first album had a bunch of hits but as of late none of his stuff is as good”. “Hold on” alex says leaning in to look at the laptop screen. “Oh no way” Jennifer whispers. “What is it” Julie asks. “That’s Bobby” luke says. “Wait I just told you his name is Trevor it’s not Bobby”. “Yeah okay well then he changed his name that is definitely Bobby” Alex says. “Yeah he was our rhythm guitarist” reggie says. “Hold on” Julie says with a scoff. “Trevor Wilson was in your band”? “I can’t get over how old he looks” Reggie says. “Oh he looks like a substitute teacher” alex says scornfully. “Wait but what does this mean” Jennifer asks looking back and forth at the guys and Julie. “Hey Julie what were his other hits” luke asks a hurt frown on his face. “Uh one was called get lost”. Luke furiously takes off the guitar strap from around his neck. “Yeah I wrote that”. “Well another one of his hits was long weekend” Julie says. “Luke wrote that too” reggie says. “Okay Umm what about crooked teeth” Julie asks. “Yeah he wrote that one too” alex says. “It was about reggie”. “What” Reggie says very offended. “I thought it was about you Alex I don’t think I like that song anymore” he says crossing his arms. He then to Jennifer. “Did you know about that”? She winces. “Reggie honey I thought we all knew it was about you now it makes more sense as to why you liked the song”. 

“Wait” Julie says. “This is kind of freaking me out Trevor’s songs are kind of big to me he’s the one who introduced me to rock”. “Yeah well Luke was the one who introduced you to rock” alex says. Luke clearly upset is throwing darts at a dart board and Jennifer honestly doesn’t know how to feel. She sits by Reggie and sighs. “I don’t know what to do” she says. “Why would Bobby of all people take credit for Luke’s lyrics he was one of our closest friends”. “I don’t know it’s hurt me too” reggie says wrapping arm around her shoulder. 

“Hey” Julie says. “So all this time I thought you were connected to my mom but instead you’re connected to carrie's dad”? “He’s carries dad too as if things couldn’t get worse” Jennifer says with a groan. “His kid is a brat”! Julie sighs. “Yeah like Jenny said out of all people it had to be the dad of the one girl who had it out for me”. “Okay” alex says. “Well we’ll add it to our list of questions”. “Back when Carrie and I were friends the three of us all used to talk about music all of the time and he never even mentioned you guys”. Jennifer’s heart twists as she leans her head on reggies shoulder. “Did he forget about us altogether”? “That’s unbelievable” luke says as he throws another dart at the board. “Okay so he can take all of the credit for my songs and he doesn’t even mention any of us”? “He’s also rich he even has his own helicopter” Julie says. “Ugh” luke yells and throws the final dart at the board but it misses and lodges into the wooden wall of the garage. 

“Hold on he has a helicopter” alex asks. “It even has a picture of his face on it” Julie says. She pulls a picture up on the laptop. “So he parks it front of that hotel” Reggie asks pointing at a picture of a building on the screen. “No Reggie he parks it in front of his mansion” Julie says. “He has a mansion” Reggie says loudly. “Dude” Alex says turning to Luke. “We live in a garage”! “Hey it’s not about the money it’s about the music” luke yells. “It’s a little about the money” reggie says. “I mean he could have shared some of it with our families and maybe then my parents wouldn't have had their house turned into a bike shack”! “It’s so unfair” Jennifer says. “Maybe if I hadn’t chased after the ambulance that night and if I had stayed alive maybe I could have influenced him to give them money or at least give Luke credit” she whispers her eyes welling up with tears. “It’s not your fault” reggie says. “Maybe Bobby was too much fo a jerk for you to do anything, it's not like you wanted to die after all”. 

“Well what Bobby did is steal our legacy” Luke says. He turns to Julie. “Where does he live”? Julie sighs. “He lives above the beach in Malibu”. Luke grabs his jacket and turns to the others. “Well then Let’s go teach him a lesson”. “Wait what” Julie yells. “Guys don’t do this”. “I’m sorry” Jennifer says. “We need to find out why our old friend hurt us so much you have to understand that Julie”. LWell we have to rehearse for the dance tonight it’s our first gig”! They poof out before Julie can even finish her sentence.


	8. Plotting revenge

They appear in front of a mansion on the beach. “I guess this is it” luke says. “This feels kind of wrong” Jennifer says as they poof inside of the house. “Come on” luke says anger in his eyes. “I need to know why my songs were twisted in a way that gave none of us as a band credit”. 

They walk around the living room finding albums on the wall and even a guitar in a frame. “Bobby’s house is ridiculous,'' Alex says. “I mean have you seen these platinum albums”? “He has platinum albums”, Reggie says upset. “Woah I guess he got well off huh” Jennifer says with a grumble. “Hold on just a minute” luke yells pointing to an album on the wall. “He recorded the one song that I wrote and called my name is Luke his name isn’t Luke, MY name is Luke”! 

The front door opens and Bobby walks in. “Hey that’s him” reggie says. Bobby begins to walk upstairs when he calls back. “Hey Carrie I’m going to mediate”. “He wears sunglasses inside too” Reggie says. “That settles it then” Jennifer says crossing her arms. “He’s a douche”. “I can’t even stand to look at him” Reggie says. “Well it’s time for his past to haunt him”, Luke says as he begins to follow Bobby up the stairs. “Yep” reggie says as he and Jennifer follow luke. “Hey wait” Alex says still standing at the bottom of the steps. They turn back to look at him. “Let’s not rush this” alex says. “You know it’s my first time haunting someone and I wanna make it special” he says putting his hands on his hips. Reggie luke and Jennifer look at him oddly. “Okay alex” luke says before continuing up the stairs. “Yeah that was weird” alex says following them up the stairs. 

When they get up the stairs they find Bobby sitting on a ottoman mediating. “Let’s give him a wet willy in the ear” Reggie says. “Isn’t that a bit childish” Jennifer asks. “Nope” reggie says as he puts his wet finger in bobby’s ear. Bobby winces and puts his finger in his ear and goes back to meditating. “Hey let’s blow out these candles” alex says. The four of them blow out the candles and Bobby now has an odd look on his face. Luke turns on the radio nearby and Bobby turns to look at with a weird look on his face causing the four to laugh. Bobby gets up and turns off the radio and when he turns around alex turns it back on so then Bobby unplugs the radio. 

“Let’s go turn on the shower in his bathroom” Jennifer says. “Yeah the guys say” as they follow her to the bathroom where they turn on the shower to hot so the bathroom becomes full of steam. “Carrie are you taking a shower” Bobby asks coming into the bathroom. Bobby goes into the shower and turns off the shower. “Now it’s time for one of the final touches to this haunting” luke says pointing to the fogged up bathroom mirror. He writes hello Bobby on it and when Bobby exits the shower and sees it he freezes. “No this can’t be happening” he whispers. “Now let’s hold the door so he can’t get out” reggie says. Alex holds the door shut while Reggie, Luke and Jennifer stand to the side. They hear Bobby crash into the door and all four of them start laughing. Bobby jiggles the door handle and pulls at it frantically causing them to laugh even harder. “Let me out” Bobby yells. “Okay” alex replies letting go of the door and Bobby stumbles out as the door finally opens and he looks around the bedroom with a wild and panicked look on his face before he runs out. “Alright we did it” all four of them say as they high five each other.

They watch as Bobby races down the stairs. “If you need me I’ll be at my therapist” he says   
calling out to Carrie before he runs outside to his helicopter. They poof out onto the helicopter pad and smirk as they watch Bobby’s helicopter take off. “Hey” Reggie says. “Let’s moon him before he gets too far away”! “But he can’t see us” alex says. “Oh I know but it’s not for him it’s for us” luke says. “Okay that’s where I draw the line” Jennifer says shaking her head and turning around so she doesn’t see them mooning Bobby.

Julie walks out of the house. “Hey when did you get here” Jennifer asks her. “I wanted to make sure you guys didn’t do anything too stupid so did you guys have fun out there doing all of that”? “Okay” luke says. “You would do the exact same thing if he stole all of your songs”. “You don’t have to do this though” Julie says. “You guys have new songs with me and the best way to get back at Trevor is for this band to do great and to do that we have to play at dances and clubs and…” “Yeah and tours we know” Luke says. “I’ll see you guys at the school” Julie says. “We go on at 9 tonight so please don’t be late because there are going to be a lot of people there”. “Oh trust us we won’t be late” Jennifer says. “Yeah don’t worry” alex says. “You can count on us”. 

When Julie walks away Reggie turns to them. “I don’t care what Julie says, I’m glad we scared Bobby” he says. “I wish we could have done more like written theif across his forehead”. “Hey Alex how did you shut that door in there” luke asks. “You could barely open a garage door before”. “Yeah” Jennifer says. “I wanna learn how to do that”. “Oh did you learn that from your new friend willie” Reggie asks. “Yeah I did” Alex says. “Well he did teach me some things oh and we screamed in a museum it’s a long story”. “Aww did my twin brother go on a date” Jennifer asks hugging Alex.No it wasn’t a date” alex says his a blush covering his face. “Well do you think willie has a few more tricks up his sleeve” luke asks. “Well let’s go and find out” alex says. “And Jennifer please don’t tell him anything about my crush on him”. “Oh don’t you worry brother I won’t tell him a thing you didn’t tell reggie when I spilled to you that I had a crush on him so I promise to do the same for you”. 

They teleport and find themselves at a skatepark. “Hey” a guy says skateboarding over to them. “What’s up man I see you bought friends” he says to Alex as they do a handshake. “Yeah these are my bandmates the guys are my two friends luke and Reggie and this is my twin sister Jennifer”. “Cool I’m willie” he says bumping elbows with them. “Hey willie call me Jenny any friend of alex is a friend of mine” she says with a wink and she hears Alex make a small groan. “Nice so are you guys here to learn some new tricks”? Willie waves his hand and nearby officer vehicles sirens blare loudly and when he waves his hand again the sirens turn off. “Ooo do it again do it again” reggie says excitedly. “Well actually we were thinking of a trick that is a little bigger” luke says. “An old band mate stole songs from us and we want to confront him face to face”. “All right” willie says. “So is this old friend of yours a lifer”? “Oh that’s fancy ghost lingo for the living” alex says. “That’s a little something I picked up” Alex whispers to them. Jennifer smirks at the little smile willie gives Alex when he turns away. Oh he definitely has a crush on Alex alright! 

“Yeah he’s a lifer” Reggie says. “He’s now too much of a fancy pants to ever eat street dogs”. “Yeah I’m sorry guys” willie says with a shrug “Speaking to lifers is even out of my league, but there is one ghost that may actually be able to help you guys and he’s kind of a big deal”. “I don’t care who he is” Luke says. “Literally anything would help”. “All right” willie says. “I gotta go take care of some things but I’ll meet you where Alex and I met at eight o’clock tonight”. “Okay sounds good” Jennifer says. “All right then I’ll see you guys tonight” willie says getting on his skateboard and taking off. “Wow alex I can see why you like him” Jennifer says nudging Alex’s shoulder. “Hey” Reggie says crossing his arms. Jennifer playfully rolls her eyes. “Oh you big baby it’s fine I’m just telling Alex he can talk to me about his crushes if he ever needs to”. “Thanks Jenny” alex says wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Now why didn’t I tell you the story of how willie literally crashed into me on the Hollywood boulevard”.


	9. Welcome to the party of your dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie introduces them to the Hollywood Ghost Club.

That night they meet up with willie who has changed from his streetwear into business button up shirt and matching shorts with a suit jacket and his long hair tied into a bun. He takes them to a hotel and leads them inside. “Right this way lady and gentlemen” he says. 

They go onto a balcony overlooking a crowded ballroom. “So this is where your hot shot ghost lives huh” luke says to willie. “Yes” willie says. “Yeah but” Alex says. “We have walked past this hotel like a million times so how have we never heard of this area of the hotel”? “Well that’s because this area has been sealed off for decades” willie says. “I mean you wouldn’t even know this place existed unless you’re invited, okay so I gotta go and make sure everything is all set up but I’ll be right back”. 

The four of them walk around the buildings and reggie spots a sign in the wall. “The Hollywood ghost club” he says. “This place is creepy”. “I’ll say it sure is creepy” Jennifer says linking her arm with reggies. “Stay by me Jen” he says kissing the side of her head. “Well we are kind of creepy too i mean we are ghosts after all” alex says. “Hopefully this ghost willie knows can help us” luke says. “Yeah I do too” Jennifer says. 

“I don’t knew about this” reggie says as they look down on the crowd sitting at tables in the ballroom. “Well if you and Jenny get scared you two can always hide behind me” alex says. “while I’ll be hiding behind luke” he says actually going to hide behind Luke. Luke rolls his eyes. “Okay you guys need to grow up because we are going to get back at Bobby because he needs to pay for what he has down”. “I just hope no creepy sèances are involved” Jennifer says. “Yeah me neither” reggie says. “I’m still going to hide behind you anyway luke” Alex says.

Willie poofs in beside them. “Okay we’re all good” he says. “Hey that’s great” alex says. “Also Dude we only have an hour before we have to leave you see we promised we would perform at Julies school dance”. “Oh yeah no worries” willie says. “Cool” alex says. “Now follow me” willie says leading them to a staircase that goes down into the ballroom. Willie sits on the rail in the middle of the stairs. “Normally I’d have my decks md I’d backboard this heavy 20 set but tonight we have company so I hope you’re ready for this”. Willie slides down the rail all the way down to the bottom. “Woah that’s so cool wish I could do that without falling off” Jennifer says as she Luke, Reggie, and Alex walk down the stairs. “Wow are guys seeing what I am seeing” Alex asks. “Yeah” Luke says popping the collar of his puffer coat. “I think we’re a little over dressed”. “Luke I think we’re underdressed” Jennifer says. “I feel like I should be wearing a dress and not jeans in such a fancy place”. 

Suddenly a couple walks through them. “Hey those people aren’t ghosts” Jennifer says. “Yeah reggie says. Hey willie I thought all all of these people here tonight were going to be ghosts as well”. “Actually the people you are seeing right now are all” lifers willie says. “Oh yeah” Alex says. “Lifers are…” lI got this” reggie says. “Lifers are people who are still alive yeah I was listening earlier geez alex I’m not that stupid”. “This is an exclusive crowd of lifers by the way” willie says, turning to Alex. “Each one of the lifers here has paid a lot of money to get a sneak peak of the afterlife”. “I always had feeling that rich people did some weird stuff like this” reggie says shaking his head. “Yeah rich people are people who have way too much money and certainly way too much time on their hands” Jennifer says.

A waiter dressed in a white dinner suit then walks up to them. “Hello lady and gentlemen we have a table ready for you now if you will please follow me this way now” he says as they follow him. The waiter leads them to a table at the front of the stage with five chairs around kg and a small place card on it that says reserved for William party of five. There are five chairs circled around the table all facing the stage and willie sits in the one off the far end of the circle then Alex sits next to him, Luke takes the seat that is right in the middle of the five chairs, then reggie and finally Jennifer sits on the furthest chair at the table and she is sitting opposite willie. “Okay” Luke says turning to willie. “Who is gonna make us visible so we can confront our old band mate”? “Oh well none of these lifers here have the power to do that”. The lights in the ballroom dim and a wide smile spreads across Willie's face as he turns back to face the stage. “Now here comes the ghost who does have the power to help you”.

A voice comes over the intercom. “Ladies and gentlemen back from the dead by popular demand please welcome the one and only Caleb covington”. Willie cheers while the other four clap their hands in confusion wondering why everyone is cheering so much. “Who are we clapping for” Jennifer whispers to Reggie. “No clue” he says shrugging his shoulders. “Let’s just watch and see what happens Jen”. 

Suddenly a man dressed in a fancy bejeweled purple velvet dinner jacket appears floating above the stage and Jennifer’s jaw drops. “He can float”?! “No way” luke says. “Did you miss me” Caleb asks. “Yes” the crowd and willie cheer. “I did too” he yells back as he slowly floats down onto the stage. “Welcome to the party of your dreams”! “From the Egyptians to the Druids to the person sitting next to you we have all wondered where do we go when that final light has been snuffed out well ladies and gentlemen this is what you are going to find out tonight so allow me to show you”.

He bows as he begins to sing a tantalizing tale.

Let me introduce myself  
We got some time to kill  
Consider me the pearly gates to your new favourite thrills  
We could go make history or you could rest in peace  
But here there ain't no misery  
'Cause on the other side we live like kings

Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?  
Let your body loose, let your body loose  
Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?  
Show you a thing or two  
'Cause you ain't seen nothing

When Caleb throws back his cape dancers that are dressed in 1920’s garb appear on stage and Jennifer finds herself clapping while the guys jaws have dropped. “He looks like a Vegas magician” Jennifer whispers causing Reggie to laugh. 

Life is good on the other side of Hollywood  
Life is good on the other side of Hollywood  
So welcome to the brotherhood  
Where you won't be misunderstood  
Life is good on the other side of Hollywood

Caleb walks down the Stairs of the stage to dance among even more dancers this time they are waiters dressed in pink suits. He then walks all the way up to their table and Jennifer even though she is amazed scoots her chair back as she gets a bit uncomfortable with this stranger so close. 

Everything has got a price but happiness is free  
Just so happens, you're in luck  
We've got a vacancy  
We can set the night on fire and break out of the scene  
Your soul print on the walk of fame  
On the boulevard of your wildest dreams

Caleb pulls the tablecloth off of their table and Jennifer’s jaw drops as a flapper dressed in a pink and white sparkly flapper outfit appears dancing on top of their table. She covers reggies eyes causing him to snort while Luke just stares up at the flapper in amazement. 

Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do boys?  
Let your body loose, let your body loose  
Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do boys?  
It ain't bragging if it's true  
Now you ain't seen nothing

Life is good on the other side of Hollywood  
Life is good on the other side of Hollywood  
So welcome to the brotherhood  
Where you won't be misunderstood  
Life is good on the other side of Hollywood

Caleb disappears and reappears back on top of the stairs on the stage.

The rain don't blind the rising souls  
They got too much to see  
I got your glamour, got your gold  
Got all you'll ever need  
Let me hear you now

Yeah  
(I got your glamour, got your gold)  
(Got all you'll ever need)  
Yeah

He walks down the stage again and right into the middle of the ballroom as he dance and sings once again. 

I said watch me make a move, watch me make a move, boys  
(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?)  
I said watch me make a move, no, I don't disappoint  
(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?) Amen  
Watch me make a move, I'm ya number one choice  
(Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?)  
Watch me make a move  
Come one and give me that noise  
A tomb with a view  
Ain't it something?

Life is good on the other side of Hollywood  
Life is good on the other side of Hollywood  
So welcome to the brotherhood  
Where you won't be misunderstood  
Life is good on the other side of Hollywood  
So welcome to the brotherhood  
Where you won't be misunderstood  
Life is good on the other side of Hollywood

Two flapper girls go up to him holding a sheet which he stands behind. 

Ain't it the best?  
Long live the dead!

“Bye bye” the girls say and raise the sheet and once they drop it everyone can see that Caleb has disappeared causing everyone to clap and cheer wildly.


	10. The club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb tries multiple ways to get the band to stay at the Hollywood ghost club

All five of them stand from the table and clap as they give Caleb a standing ovation. “This is so cool” reggie says. “Yeah hey dudes” alex says. “I knew I recognized that guy Caleb he’s a guy that bumped into the night we walked down Hollywood boulevard outside the Orpheum the night we came back. “So then he really is a ghost if he could bump into you” Jennifer says. “So that’s what got you so distracted that night Alex” Jennifer says. “Wait” reggie says. “Isn’t Caleb covington that one magician dude that died a horrible death back in the 1920’s during one of his tricks”? “Yes he is” willie says. I would not bring that up when we meet him though” luke says. “You guys should come back when Caleb shows a movie” willie says. “I mean when he shows titanic he literally floods the entire place with water but that night is only for ghosts of course, but yeah that guy has got some skills”. “Alright” luke says. “But can he wave his arms and make ghosts like us visible to lifers”? “Luke don’t be rude we are guests here after all” Jennifer says. “Told you” willie says with a smirk. “The guy has got some skills”. “So where did he go anyway” reggie asks. They turn around and Caleb is standing right in front of their table. Jennifer gives a shriek as she stumbles back and Reggie catches her. “Oh there he is” reggie says. 

“Hello everyone and Welcome to the Hollywood ghost club have you been enjoying the show so far” Caleb asks. “That performance literally just blew my mind” luke says. “Yeah your show was fantastic” Jennifer says. “Well thank you so much that means a lot from such a charming young lady” he says kissing her hand. “Uh thanks” she says as he lets go of her hand and she edges back to reggies side. Reggie looks irritated as he has a clenched jaw and he keeps a hand on her waist. “Oh I’m sorry i don’t mean to offend you” Caleb says to him. “You see back when I was alive that was a way of greeting women I’m truly sorry if it looked like I was hitting on your girlfriend here”. “Yeah no I understand sorry about that” reggie says. 

“Oh Caleb” willie says. “This is Alex luke Reggie and Jennifer”. “It’s really nice to meet you” Alex says. “Sup” Reggie says. “The pleasure is all mine, nothing warms my heart more than sharing the magic of this club with new friends” Caleb says. “Please have a seat so we can talk” Caleb says as a waiter pulls up a sixth chair. “Now my friend willie here has told me you have some magic of your own” Caleb says turnin to Alex. Alex clears his throat as his voices goes higher in pitch. “Oh uh willie and I”? “I wouldn’t really call what we have magic but.”. “Oh no” willie says, turning to Alex. “What Caleb is talking about is your ghost abilities”. “You know how you all can be seen by everyone when you play with Julie”. “oh alex you’re making me cringe” Jennifer whispers low enough that no one hears her over the music in the club. “No totally I get what you’re saying” Alex says turning back to Caleb. “No right because when you said it I was like is that what he said cause” Alex says giggling as he is clearly embarrassed. “No worries” Caleb says. “You’re all good”. 

“Yeah” Luke says. “But we can’t really uh wave our arms and do all this magical type stuff that you can do Caleb”. “Well I’ve had some practice of course I wasn’t able to do all of this overnight” Caleb says. Yeah I am sure you practiced magic like when you were alive Jennifer wants to say but she bites her tongue to hold back her snarky comment. “You see our gifts are so rare and so special” Caleb says. “It’s not often that I come across other spirits who possess such similar talents as mine and I think that it is no surprise that we found each other”. “Yeah” Luke says. “Well if you all will excuse me” Caleb says. “I have to go and pay the bills if you know what I’m saying and I will be back later to chat with you all so goodbye for now”. 

“I love that dude” Reggie says as Caleb walks away. “Please tell me this party is never gonna end”. “Well why don’t we go around talking to more people then” Jennifer says standing up from her chair and pulling Reggie out of his chair. They get to talk to so many different people and then they hear something crazy from a lifer couple. “Hold on” Reggie says to the couple. “They made eight more Star Wars movies and they killed Han Solo I mean what kind of a future is this”?! Reggie stomps off and Jennifer follows him. “Hey we don’t have to watch the movies if you don’t want you know” she says wrapping an arm around his. “I know but you know how much I love Star Wars Jen and how Han Solo is my favorite character”. “Oh I know that all right because our first Halloween as a couple we went dressed up as Han Solo and Princess Leia”. “Now let’s get back to the guys okay” she says. “Okay” he says nodding. They go to walk over to them but they notice how Luke is talking to Alex with a big teasing smile on his face. “Aww he must have just realized that Alex has a crush on willie” Jennifer says. “Well it is about time it took him long enough” reggie says with a laugh. “I heard you two were talking about Star Wars” another lifer says walking up to them. “Yeah I love the Star Wars movies it’s been my favorite movie franchise since I was a kid” reggie says. “Well what do you think of Jar Jar binks because everyone either loves and hates him”. “There’s another character I’ve never heard of” reggie says loudly as he is clearly upset as he storms off. “What’s his problem” the lifer asks Jennifer worriedly. “He’s been a huge Star Wars fan since he was a little kid and he just found out about the new movies and that Han Solo died in them”. “Oh I'm so sorry the lifer says walking off. Jennifer goes over to the table where Luke and Alex are and she hears Reggie say, “you guys are not going to believe this but someone just told me they added a character called Jar Jar what’s a Jar Jar”?! 

Caleb walks back over to their table. “I take it you are still enjoying yourselves”? “Yeah” Luke says. “I mean you would have to be insane to have a bad time here”. “Well thank you entertainment is kind of our specialty Caleb says. “So now I understand that there is something I can help you all with”? “Yeah well you see” reggie says. “There’s an old buddy of ours from when we were alive who ripped us off big time”. “Yeah he took credit for songs luke wrote after he died” Jennifer says. “Yeah we wanna make things right” alex says. “Yeah” Luke says. “We wanna look him in the eyes and make him admit what he did to us”. “So if you could make us visible that would be perfect” alex says. Caleb chuckles and Jennifer raises her eyebrow at him. “Well sure I could do that but we’re at a party” Caleb says. “Why focus on those who have wronged us when we’re among friends here”? “Now I understand the four of you are very talented musicians and I doubt your dream is just to settle a score”. Caleb scoffs. “No you’re dreams are bigger than that, you’re all like me born to perform your music in front of sold out crowds”. “That sounds amazing” Jennifer says. 

“Well then please sit and we can discuss this” Caleb says as they all sit down at the table again. “What if I was to tell you that with a wave of my hand you all could share the spotlight with me and join my house band”. Luke chuckles softly. “Yeah well you see we already have a band”. “Yes I understand that” Caleb says. “But when you’re done performing you disappear and cease to exist”. The smiles drain for their faces as Caleb continues. “You don’t get to bow to the crowd and you don’t get to soak up the applause and you have no real connection to the audience but here the audience knows what you are and more importantly they know how special you are”. “This guy sure is a sweet talker” Jennifer whispers. “Well it could be cool to play here” luke says turning to the others. “Oh it’s not just here in my club” Caleb says. “We party like this all over the word tonight here in Hollywood and tomorrow night we can be living it up in Paris”. “Oh lá lá” reggie says, causing Jennifer to give him an odd look. “All of your dreams of performing for tons of crowds could come true forever” Caleb says. “I see you are all still unsure so I’ll give you some time to think about it, oh and by the way make sure you go and try the sliders they’re to die for”. “Wait hold on we can’t eat” reggie asks. “Here at the Hollywood ghost club you can” Caleb says as he snaps his fingers and waiters bring over to them platters of cheeseburgers sandwiches and pizza. Reggie grabs a meatball sub Jennifer grabs a slice of pepperoni pizza Luke goes to grave a burger off of the platter in front of alex but Alex stops him. “Wait I want the one without cheese” alex says grabbing the burger he wanted. Luke then grabs a bigger off the tray. “Oh those are so good” alex says. “Yes I missed food” Jennifer says loudly with a laugh. “Is the pizza good” reggie asks. “Yeah try a slice when you’re done with the sandwich babe” Jennifer says. Luke had already scarfed down his Burger so he also grabbed some pizza. “This pizza is amazing oh my god” he yells causing Jennifer and the others to laugh so hard they almost choke.


	11. They Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band stays at the club too long and Julie is upset.

Willie comes back over to sit by them and he laughs at their reactions to the food. “Pizza man I missed you” luke says taking another bite. “Hold on” Alex says. “Reggie are you kissing that meatball sub” alex asks him. “Yeah so what it’s what you do with the things you love right Jen” he says kissing her cheek and she scrunches her face up in disgust. “Reggie honey please wipe your face before you kiss me next time” she says taking a napkin and wiping sauce off of her cheek and then she wipes reggies face as he tries to pull back. “Hold still you have marinara sauce all over your face” she says. “Why are you wiping my face like my mom used to Jen”?! “Because it looks nasty with food all over your face”! “Jennifer” he wails. “Reginald”! They pause and look at each trying to be angry with each other and they just can’t so they both start laughing. 

“I take it that you’re all enjoying the feast” Caleb asks from where he is on the stage. “Yeah” the crowd cheers. “So many delicious sights and so many tantalizing sounds but your eyes still hunger for more because you all are craving to see something sweet and something savory”. “So how many newcomers do we have in the club tonight”? Many people including Reggie, Alex, Luke and Jennifer raise their hands. “Alright ladies how about we show our guests how we do dessert”. 

Caleb snaps his fingers and the music starts up again. He sings as the dancers dance.

Shoo bada papa roo bada bada  
Hey Um bum bum bum bum baram hey  
Shoo bada papa roo bada bada  
Hey Um bum bum bum bum baram hey  
Arum bum Arum bum  
Hey hey  
Scoo bi do bap bap  
Hey  
Bap bap  
Hey 

Two dancers dip Caleb while he continues to sing

Watch me make a move  
watch me make a move yeah  
What you gonna do  
what you gonna do?  
I say watch me make a move  
watch me make a move oh  
What you gonna do  
what you gonna do? 

They start chanting along with the crowd as Caleb sings.

I said watch me make a move  
watch me make a move yeah  
What you gonna do  
watch you gonna do?  
Watch me make a move best you ever known 

Willie hops up from the table and begins to dance. 

Life is good on the other side of Hollywood  
Life is good on the other side of Hollywood  
So welcome to the brotherhood  
Where you won’t be misunderstood  
Life is good on the other side of Hollywood 

The four hop up from the table and a flapper wraps her scarf around Luke’s neck and he almost faints and Reggie and Jennifer have to catch him. “You good” alex asks him. “yeah I feel like I’m in a dream” he calls back to Alex. 

Two flappers walk up to Luke and Reggie and pull them away from Alex and Jennifer. “Hey” she yells as the flapper dances with Reggie and won’t let him go. “Oh come on now you two can’t be the only two not dancing at the party” Caleb says to Alex and jennifer. “Well a flapper took my boyfriend” Jennifer says crossing her arms. “Actually I’m looking for willie” alex says looking around and feeling disappointed when he can’t find willie. “Okay Dante fuego come here” Caleb says motioning two waiters over. “This is Alex, can you two show him a good time”? They lead Alex away and start dancing with him and Jennifer feels all alone. “Why don’t you dance with me Jenny” Caleb says, taking her hand in his. Her face darkens. “Only my friends get to call me Jenny Mr. Covington”. “Oh please call me Caleb aren’t we all friends here beautiful”? He spins her in a twirl as he continues to sing.

Life is good on the other side of Hollywood  
Life is good on the other side of Hollywood  
So welcome to the brotherhood  
Where you won’t be misunderstood  
Life is good on the other side of Hollywood  
Of Hollywood  
Of Hollywood  
Ain’t is something?

As the song ends Caleb kisses her cheek and dips her while she looks over to see Alex being dipped by the two guys and Luke and Reggie being dipped by the flappers. Caleb let’s her go and she rubs her cheek where Caleb kissed her and she runs over to Reggie as all of the dancers and Caleb take a bow. 

“Hey you okay” reggie asks her, seeing the uncomfortable face she is making. “Not really” she says shaking her head. “I mean you danced with flappers”. “I didn’t want to babe” he says. You saw how they wouldn’t let me go and you didn’t seem to be having any fun when Caleb was dancing with you”. “No I wasn’t because I wanted to dance with you” she says. “Besides Caleb seems off there’s something about him I don’t trust and it’s not just because he kissed my cheek”. “Hey Caleb is a nice guy I believe that I think he had any ill intentions for kissing your cheek so don’t worry and let’s just have a good time” Reggie says pulling her close so he can kiss her. “Okay” she whispers. 

Suddenly a loud clock chimes. “Oh it is now midnight” Caleb says. “The haunting hour is upon us”. “Oooo” all the performers say as the music starts up once again.

“Hold on what it’s twelve already” Jennifer says with a gasp. “Oh no it’s midnight” Luke says running over to them. “What about it” Reggie asks. “Honey we were supposed to be at Julie's dance three hours ago”. “Oh yeah we were supposed to be there at nine maybe we can still make it” reggie says in a panic. “Wait where’s Alex” Luke asks. “I’m up here” alex yells. They all look up to see Alex sitting on a performer's ring hanging from the ceiling. “Yeah we gotta get to the school, julie is going to be so upset this place is like some kind of a time warp time passes so fast in here” alex says. “Well then get down so we can go” Jennifer says. “Just poof down here so we can get going” Luke says. Alex poofs down beside them and Luke grabs his jacket from the table before they hurry over to the exit. 

“Hello what’s the rush, why are you all in such a hurry to leave” Caleb asks appearing in front of them. “The party is just getting started and you do have an eternity after all to enjoy it”. “Well” Reggie says. “You know that girl Julie who can see us well we sort of bailed on her”. “Yeah there’s this gig we were supposed to play at for her school dance and her best friend Flynn was supposed to be the DJ”. “I don’t think he has an eternity to hear the story” Alex says cutting Reggie off. “Well what about my offer” Caleb asks them. “It’s very cool for you to invite us to join your club mr. covington” Luke says. “But like I already told you we have a…” “Yes I understand you already have a band of your own” Caleb says. “Okay good” they say as they go to leave. “Oh also there is one more thing” Caleb says. “If you ever wanna come back and fix that little problem with your old friend the Hollywood ghost club is always open for you four”. “Yeah man” Luke says. “We would love to come back”. “Ah now that is just music to my ears” Caleb says holding his hand out for Luke to shake. He shakes Luke’s hand then Alex’s hand and then reggies hand, and finally Jennifer’s hand. 

Suddenly a pupil mark appears on their wrists. “What is that” Jennifer asks. “Oh that is just a little club stamp” Caleb says. “Cool” reggie says. “Yeah peace man” luke says passing Caleb. “See you around” Reggie says, giving Caleb an eerie smile. Alex hits reggies shoulder. “Dude” Alex says. “What was that smile” Jennifer asks. “I was just doing what Caleb did” Reggie says. Jennifer rolls her eyes and grabs reggies hand and they go to join luke. They have to wait a moment for Alex to catch up since he was talking to Caleb. “What were you two talking about Alex” Jennifer asks. “Oh nothing now let’s get going before we mess things up with Julie” alex says as they all teleport to her school.

When they get there they notice the lights are off and some are dimmed. “Oh that’s not a good sign” Jennifer says. They all run into the gym. “Okay Julie we are ready to rock this dance which is clearly over” Reggie says as they all come to halt. “Dude” alex whispers pointing to where Julie is sitting on the floor popping the balloons on the dance display. 

Julie gets up off of the floor and puts her hands in her pockets with a disappointed look on her face as she walks over to them. “Look” Luke says. “We are so so sorry we bailed on you Julie”. “Yeah man the night really got away from us” alex says. Julie sighs. “Just please tell me it had nothing to do with getting back at Carrie's dad”. “Oh of course not”, Luke says. “Yeah we wouldn’t do that” reggie and Alex say. Jennifer just hangs her head in silence as she really hates lying. 

“Seriously” Julie says. “Why are you all lying to me right now? “Okay look it was just something that we needed to do” alex says. “But we will do whatever it takes to make it up to you” luke says. “We can play at the next school dance”. “What” Julie says. “You guys say that you want to play another school dance are guys just saying that so that I can go to another one where you can bail on me again and make me look like a fool in front of the entire school”? “I’m so sorry” Jennifer whispers. “Please tell me if there is anything I or we can do to make it up to you”. Julie frowns as she turns to face Jennifer. “And you I trusted you Jennifer you said you would be here I thought you were my friend but you straight up lied to me”. “You called me Jennifer” Jennifer whispers. “Yeah because only your friends call you Jenny and you are not my friend”. Jennifer flinches her face falling. “You know what really sucks” Julie asks. “Our songs were good and all four of you knew what I have been through in the past year and how tough it has been for me to play and sing and then you go and do something like this, guys bands don’t do that to each other wait no friends don’t do that to each other this was a mistake”. “Wait, you mean it was a mistake about the school dance right” Luke asks her. “No I mean it was a mistake to join a band with you guys” Julie says before running out of the gym. “Julie wait” Luke calls after her. 

“Well if Julies is not in the band then” Reggie says. “There is no band guys” Luke says. “Don’t say that” Jennifer says looking like she is about to cry. “Oh babe” reggie whispers. “We should have never gone to Caleb’s stupid club” she says with a sob. “Now I lost a friend because of our anger at Bobby”. 

Suddenly a sharp jolt rushes through all of them and it feels like they are burning from the inside. They all yell and stumble back clutching at their chests. “What was that” Jennifer asked her voice shaking. “Because that hurt even more than when I died by a car hitting me”. “It felt like I was being tortured” alex says. “To me It felt like I was dying all over again” reggie says. “Wait hold on” luke says. “How can we die again when we’re already dead”?


	12. Trying to reconcile with Julie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band thinks of ways to try and apologize to Julie for missing the dance.

The next day they go to a coffee shop to watch people and find a good place for a next gig. They sit next to a lady who is having a bagel and coffee for breakfast while she is holding her phone up and trying to take a picture of the food. Oh” that is a great angle” reggie says looking over her shoulder. 

Jennifer smiles at how excited Reggie is about something as simple as a photo you see when they were alive, Reggue absolutely loved photography and he had even told her if he had enough money from music sales from the band he wanted to go to college for photography. 

“Is this what we are here for” Alex asks the two of them. “To watch people take pictures of their food”? “It’s fun” reggie says with a laugh. “Here watch this people these days never stop looking at their phones”. Reggies pulls on the plate so it is out of the ladies reach as she tries to reach for her food so she can get a good photo of it. “Oh that’s hilarious” Jennifer says with a giggle. 

“Hey Luke said something about this place being a hot spot for music industry people” reggie says. “Well it looks like he’s signing us up for some open mic night tonight” Jennifer says nodding over to where Luke is standing at the front counter writing something down on the clipboard. “Probably looks funny to the lifers huh hopefully they don’t notice a floating pen writing anything down” alex says. 

Luke walks back over to the table and sits down beside them. “Guys being a ghost definitely has it's privileges” he says. “I just wrote our bands name down on the playlist for tonight so I just booked us a new gig” luke says. “I’m getting worried about him” alex says. “Luke here keeps forgetting that Julie quit the band and without her no one can see us which I hope he has already realized”. “Yeah Luke” Jennifer says in a small voice. “How do you even expect us to play tonight without Julie”? “Well I know she is going to come back and join our band again you see I have a good feeling about” Luke says. “Oh yeah the last time you said you had a good feeling was when you asked reggie and I join you for street dogs and look how that turned out” alex says. “This feeling is even better than that one” luke says. “And besides as soon as she finds out we have a new gig she will definitely want to come back to us”.” Hey but if she doesn’t come back” reggie says with an irritated look. “Let’s not forget we do have somewhere else we can go and play a show and even eat pizza”. “That’s true” Jennifer says. But if we do go back there I will stay away from Caleb that guy gives me the creeps” she says with a shiver. “Well reggie and Jenny I know it was awesome to be seen by lifers at Caleb's party but we got our own band here with Julie so we don’t need him” Luke says. 

Suddenly the same jolt that they all felt the night before races through them again. They all groan and wince. Jennifer gasps as if she is trying to breathe even though she is a ghost. “Uhh that one felt worse than the one from last night” she says. “Oh oww” alex says with a groan. “It’s that same freaky thing”. “Yeah just like yesterday” luke says. “You know what it feels like” Reggie asks them. “What” Jennifer asks. It feels just like that time I tried to fix my amp in the rain”. “Wait what when did you do that you’re lucky you didn’t die then” Jennifer says. “You shouldn’t do that” alex says with a sharp breath. “Okay whatever look do you guys think there is something wrong with us” alex asks still holding his side. “Yeah we all ate like ten pounds of pizza yesterday without a stomach” luke says. “I’m sure it’s just our bodies working through it”. “I don’t think that has anything to do with this” Jennifer says. “I mean who has ever heard of pizza giving someone death jolts”? 

“So are we just gonna forget about getting back at Trevor” reggie asks. “I mean That jerk stole our music”. “I don’t think I can forgive him” Jennifer says. “Well he has to live with the guilt from what he has done” luke says. “It’s just like Julie said we don’t need him because we have a new band and a new sound okay”? “Okay” they say back to him uncertain. 

“Wait” alex says staring out of the coffee shop window. “Isn’t that willie out there”? They all look out the window to see Willie and when he sees that they have spotted him he gets on his skateboard and goes to skate away as Alex races through the door of the coffee shop. “I wonder what that was all about” Jennifer asks reggie and Luke. “Yeah I can’t think of anything that would make him run away from Alex” Reggie says. “Oh no what if Willie doesn’t return Alex’s feelings” luke asks worriedly. “I don’t think you have to worry about that” Jennifer says. “From the way he looked at alex last night I guarantee that the feelings are mutual”. They watch out of the window as Alex stops on the sidewalk not following willie looking hurt and confused. “I just hope he doesn’t play with my brothers heart and break it first”, Jennifer says with a frown.

When they get back to Julie's house Jennifer turns to the guys. “So we need to come up with a plan on how to apologize to Julie” she says. “Oooo how about we just tell her how sorry we are” Reggie asks. Alex sighs. “Yeah well we tried that already” alex says. “Yeah she wouldn’t even listen to us like at all man” Luke says. “How about an apology song instead” he says. “Okay how would it even go” Jennifer asks. “Ooo yeah” reggie says. “How about we just sing we’re sorry”? “That might work” Luke says. “Hopefully” Alex says. Luke turns to them with a grin. “So here’s the plan”.

When Julie walks into the garage the four of them are in a group with Luke at the front, reggie behind him, Jennifer behind him, and finally alex behind her. “We’re sorry” reggie sings popping out from behind luke. “We’re sorry” Jennifer sings popping out from behind reggie. “We’re sorry” Alex says popping out from behind Jennifer. Luke gets down on his knees as they all sing. “We’re super duper crazy stupid sorry”! 

“In case you missed it we’re really sorry” Reggie says. “Yeah no I got that part,'' Julie says with no emotion on her face. “We’ve been here for like three hours” Alex says. “Yeah we made sure we were in this exact spot so when you came in we would immediately sing to you” Jennifer says. “We almost accidentally sang to your little brother” Luke says. “He does come in here a lot”, Reggie says. “Well he mainly comes in here to use the bathroom”. “Yeah it’s not our favorite part of the day” alex says scratching the back of his head. 

“We are so sorry Julie” luke says. “It wasn’t okay that we flaked on you at the dance last night”. “We’re so sorry that we let you down” Jennifer says. “Yeah” Alex says. “We never wanted to disappoint you because you are the best thing that has happened to us since we became ghosts”. “So” Luke says. “In hopes that you will rejoin our band we booked us a new gig for tonight”. “Yeah” Reggie says. “And it is a mega important life changing gig as well”. Luke hands her a flyer for the open mic night at the coffee shop. “So check this out”, he says pointing to the information on the flyer. “Tons of managers are always going here to see new bands so all we have to do is blow them away with our talent and then we are living the dream”. “So this gig means a lot to you huh” Julie says looking up at luke. “Kind of like how playing in front of the whole entire school meant a lot to me”. “Is she being sarcastic” Reggie whispers to Jennifer. Jennifer sighs. “Yes she is babe” she says crossing her arms. “I had a feeling it was going to take more than just saying I’m sorry to her for her to forgive us for being jerks last night”. “Look we know we really messed up” Alex says to Julie. “But we really do need you in the band” luke says. “Of course you do”Julie says. “Because without me no one else can see you guys performing and you know what, I thought that the music that were were writing together was special luke but you’re too obsessed with your past to even care”. “Hey” Jennifer says. “We did have a life before this she says. And we kind of lost everything we ever knew so I’m sorry miss princess but not everything is not about just you” Jennifer says storming off into the corner of the garage. 

“Hey I do care Julie” Luke says. “Our band has a real chance at greatness and I am not letting that chance get away from us again Julie”! “Huh right sure” Julie says with a scoff. “So why did you bail on me to try and get back at Trevor huh”? Luke remains silent as Julie continues. “I’ll tell you all why because there is only one thing that you care about and that’s yourself” julie says leaving the garage. “Dude She didn’t mean it” alex says as he and Reggie walk over to Luke. Jennifer runs over to Luke and hugs him as his chest heaves. “I gotta go” he says with a sob. “Do you want me to come with you” Jennifer asks as she pulls away from the hug and holds his hand. “Yeah Jenny” he whispers as they teleport.


	13. Maybe Luke isn’t as Selfish as Julie thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer goes with Luke to see his family, Julie finally rejoins the band, and they have a blast performing at the cafe’s open mic night.

When they arrive they are at Luke’s parents house. “Happy birthday luke” Jennifer whispers. “Thanks” he says as they walk inside. Luke sobs as he watches his mother and father bustling about the kitchen making a birthday cake for him. He sits on the counter watching them as tears roll down his cheeks with no sign of stopping. Jennifer frowns as she had only seen this look once before on his face and that was when he was writing Unsaid Emily. She sits beside him on the counter and he lays his head on her shoulder as he shakes. “I never said goodbye and I didn’t make it up to them” he says his voice cracking causing Jennifer’s heart to break along with Luke’s. “Your parents were good people” she says patting his head gently. “Thanks Jenny” he whispers as he hops off of the counter and watches as his parents light a candle on the cake. She stands to the side as Luke blows out the candle on the cake and his parents gasp. He sits at the table talking their hands in his as all 3 of them cry. Jennifer looks outside and sees behind the bushes that Reggie and Alex are talking to Julie and she can tell that Julie is crying. Maybe now she will realize Luke isn’t as selfish as she thinks. When Luke walks back over to her he engulfs her in a big hug. “Thank you for being here” he says as her arms wrap around him. “You’re like the sister I always wanted” he says. “And you’re the second brother I have always wanted” she said as he laughs lightly and he rubs his eyes. “Now come on let’s get back home” she says taking his hand in hers as they teleport back to Julies.

When they get back in the garage they find Julie alex and Reggie rehearsing the new song they had been working on and it is called finally free. “Hey Luke, Jenny, go and grab your guitars because we have some work to do before tonight” Julie says with a smile. Jennifer smiles back at her as she grabs her guitar. Luke looks at Reggie and Alex who smile and nod at him. He chuckles and grabs his guitar as well. “What made you change your mind about rejoining the band” he asks her. “Well I realized just how important music is to all of us” she says. “And we all have lost so much already so we can’t lose our band and our music too”. “Thanks” luke says. “So boss where are we at in the song”? “Well why don’t we start from the top again oh and by the way happy birthday”. Luke smiles and grabs his guitar. “Alright now let’s go from the pre chorus” Julie says. 1,2,3,4 Alex yells as he hits his drumsticks together.

“Hey it’s almost time for the show” Luke says pointing to clock in the living room. “Yeah let’s poof down there and see if Julie is there yet,'' Alex says. They teleport to the coffee shop but they do not see her there. “I wonder where she is” Jennifer asks looking around. “You don’t think she is still at home do you” Reggie asks. “Well let’s go find out” Luke says.

They teleport back to Julie's house and head up to her room. “Oh yeah remember she doesn’t like us entering her room without permission” alex says. Reggie sticks his arm through Julie's bedroom door and knocks on it. “What are you guys doing” Julie asks with a laugh. Reggie sticks his head through the door and gives her an okay sign.We are being classy and respecting your boundaries” he says. Alex groans and yanks him back through the door and then Luke takes the lead as all four of them walk through Julie's bedroom door to find her sitting on her bed looking upset. “What are you still doing here” luke asks her. “We go on in like 20 minutes”. Julie sighs, “well I lied to my dad so now I’m stuck up here in my room all night”. “Yeah but” Alex says. “We were just at the coffee shop venue and I mean it’s packed with all sorts of VIPS and managers”. “Well I can’t exactly walk through the front door my aunt is downstairs” Julie says. “That is kind of a bummer” Jennifer says. Luke scoffs. “Will you two please cheer up it’s not like there is only one way out of the house and past Julies aunt”. “Oh yeah what is another way for her to leave the house without being seen huh” Jennifer asks him. Luke walks over to Julie's bedroom window and opens it. “See she doesn’t have to go down the stairs and through the front door when she has a window”. Julie smirks at him and turns to Reggie, Alex and Jennifer. “Okay I’ll be there just let me get dressed and I will meet you guys there”. “Alright let’s do this” Jennifer says loudly as the four of them teleport out of Julie’s room and into the coffee shop. 

They meet up with Julie who is standing by flynn. “So who is going on right now” Jennifer asks Julie. “Uh carrie’s group dirty candy is going to perform a song. “Wait really”? “Yup I bet her dad paid for her to get to perform”. “Well let’s just watch and wait for our turn” Reggie says. “Yeah” Luke says. “This gives us a chance to rest our vocals before the performance”. 

Whenever I walk in the room  
All the focus on me  
The way I talk, the way I move  
They all want on my team  
Not tryin' to brag, brag, but I'm flawless  
I'm taking over your playlist  
Ain't perfect but I can't miss, yeah  
The party don't start till I walk in

Suddenly alex appears on stage and Jennifer’s jaw drops in shock. “What is he doing” Julie asks as she turns to look at Luke, Reggie and Alex with a confused look on her face. “Don’t look at us” Reggie says, shaking his head. “Yeah I have no idea what he is thinking” Luke says. 

I'm stealing all the attention  
Don't get me started on mentions, yeah

Alex dances around dirty candy and let’s himself have fun. 

Some might say I sound conceited  
They don't get the shine that I get

Jennifer snorts with a proud smile when Alex puts his hand on his hip and bops his head to the beat.

Some get jealous, they can't help it  
They wish they were me, oh

When Alex spins in a circle Jennifer reggies and Luke cheer and clap. He teleports back to them and they all stare at him.

I keep the party going all night, all night  
I set the trends that you all like, all like  
I make an entrance when I don't try, don't try

“Did you have fun out there alex” Julie asks him with a smile. “Oh I couldn’t help myself, it was my feet” Alex says with a smile on his face. “Uh huh” Jennifer says. “Yea whatever Alex” Julie says. “But I have to say you did look good out there Julie says. “Well put me back out there coach I’m going back in” alex says as he poofs back onto the stage to dance some more. Flynn looks over at Julie confused. “Oh I’m just talking to the band,'' she says. “Oh yeah I forgot flynn can’t see us” Jennifer says. 

'Cause all I see is all eyes on me

Alex puts his hand back on his hip and bops his head again.

When I grow up I want to be me   
Be me  
I’m my own goals just talking honestly 

Alex rolls his hips as he follows behind Carrie on the stage.

Must have won the lottery   
A’int no one as hot as me

Carrie sings as Alex snaps his fingers behind her 

Stealing looks it’s robbery

Alex then hops back and walks away from her motioning her towards him.

Everywhere I go all eyes on me

At the end of the lyric line alex goes back to the end of the line of dirty candy dancers and hops up. 

I only lead I never follow, follow   
I never open cause it’s my show, my show

Alex walks through Carrie like he is the main star of the performance with his arms spread wide while doing a spin and Jennifer cheers loudly for him. “Wooo go alex”! 

Don’t know if people think I’m shallow,shallow

Alex goes behind Carrie and messes with her wig causing Reggie, Julie, Luke, and Jennifer to laugh. 

Cause all I see is all eyes on me 

Alex does another spin at the end of the song and he stands with his hands held high over his head as the crowd cheers. “Aww you’re all making me blush” he says with a laugh to the crowd who can’t see him. 

Alex teleports back to them. “Hey yeah uh I just did that for you guys” Alex says. “Well that was quite a show alex” Jennifer says as she hugs him. “Mmm-gmm” Reggie says smiling back at alex.” Uh-huh you can stop smiling so widely now”.

“I’m not going to lie” julie says talking to flynn. “That performance from dirty candy was pretty good”. “Yeah” flynn says. “I actually forgot why I hate her so much”. Carrie walks up to them. “Hi girls isn’t it a bit past your bedtime so why are you here”? Jennifer groans. “Wow that is rude”. “Oh now I remember why I hate her,'' Flynn says as Julie nods in agreement. “Oh yeah if you’re looking for Nick he didn’t come tonight” Carrie says. “Who is nick” Jennifer whispers. “Some guy that likes Julie that was dating Carrie I think” Luke says. “Oh well that’s not why I am here” Julie says trying to stand up to Carrie. 

A voice comes over the intercom as a man onstage has a microphone. “Okay so it looks like we are going to close open mic night with one more group and the name of the group is Julie and the fat ones”. Carrie laughs at them and Julie, Reggie, Alex, and Jennifer turn to glare at Luke. “Really” Alex asks his hands on his hips. “Aww man I am so sorry” he says shaking his head. “My handwriting sucks”. 

Julie walks onstage and sits at the keyboard that is placed on the stage and she puts her personalized microphone into the slot for a microphone. “Hi everyone and actually the name of our group is Julie and the phantoms”. Flynn turns on a projector so the crowd will think the ghosts are holograms and gives Julie a thumbs up. “Okay” Julie says. “Let’s get started and I hope you all like this song” she says as she starts to play and sing. 

Hearts on fire  
We're no liars, so we say what we wanna say  
I'm awakened, no more faking  
So we push all our fears away

Don't know if I'll make 'cause I'm falling under  
Close my eyes and feel my chest beating like thunder

I wanna fly  
Come alive  
Watch me shine

When she hits the chorus Luke, Jennifer, Alex, and Reggie appear onstage with their instruments. Reggie with his bass, Alex with his drums, Jennifer with her guitar, and Luke playing his guitar while singing along with Julie for double vocals. 

I got a spark in me  
Hands up if you can see  
And you're a part of me  
Hands up if you're with me  
Now till eternity  
Hands up if you believe  
Been so long and now we're finally free

Julie sings the next verse on her own while shaking a tambourine.

We’re all bright now, what a sight now  
Coming out like we’re firеworks  
Marching on proud, turn it up loud  
Cause now we know what we'rе worth

Luke joins her vocals once again and Jennifer smirks as she can just feel the chemistry between them as they look at each other when they sing.

We know we can make it  
We're not falling down under  
Close my eyes and feel my chest  
Beating like thunder

I wanna fly  
Come alive  
Watch me shine

This time Reggie, Alex and Jennifer also add their vocals for background vocals and their voices just meld together for the perfect sound. 

I got a spark in me  
Hands up if you can see  
And you're a part of me  
Hands up if you're with me  
Now till eternity  
Hands up if you believe  
Been so long and now we're finally free

Reggie runs over to share Luke’s mic as their vocals mix so Jennifer stays at reggies mic on the other side of the stage with Alex putting his vocals into the song behind her while he plays the drums.

I got a spark in me  
Hands up if you can see  
And you're a part of me  
Hands up if you're with me  
Now till eternity  
Hands up if you believe  
Been so long and now we're finally free

Jennifer’s heart flutters as she watches Luke and Julie get close for the next verse. “They have so much chemistry together” she whispers to Reggie as she stands beside him as they both play their instruments. “I’ll say they really do just like me and you” he says as they quiet down for the slow verse and as Jennifer turns a bit she sees Alex’s wide smile as he too knows how perfect Julie and Luke look together. 

I got a spark in me (I got a spark in me)  
And you're a part of me (And you're a part of me)  
Now till eternity (Now till eternity)  
Been so long and now we're finally free

The beat of the song becomes loud again and now all five of them are singing vocals mixed with the background vocals. 

I got a spark in me  
Hands up if you can see  
And you're a part of me  
Hands up if you're with me  
Now till eternity  
Hands up if you believe  
Been so long and now we're finally free  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I got a spark in me (Ooh)  
Hands up if you can see  
And you're a part of me (A part of me, yeah)  
Hands up if you're with me  
Now till eternity (Ooh)  
Hands up if you believe  
Been so long and now we're finally free  
Finally free, yeah

As the song ends the entire crowd gives them a standing ovation. When they go to bow the ghosts disappear and the audience gasps just like the audience at the school pep rally did. “Thank you all” Julie says barely able to contain her excitement as a wide smile spreads across her face as she grins from ear to ear. “We are Julie and the phantoms tell your friends”. 

She hops off of the stage and runs over to Flynn and the two girls squeal. “That was amazing,” Jennifer says to Julie as they run up to Julie and flynn. “I’ll say it was,” Alex says. “Man we rocked that stage” Luke says. “Did you see their faces? They loved us” Reggie says. “I’m so proud of you girl you did so good out there,” Flynn says as she and Julie hug. 

“Hey” Luke says. “Whoever that lady is who was just talking to Carrie is walking this way”. “Wait,” Reggie says in a panic. “Who should do the talking”? Julie, Luke, Alex and Jennifer turn to glare at him and then he realizes why they are staring at him. “Oh yeah Julie should do the talking” he says nodding his head. “Don’t worry you got this” Luke says as the lady walks up to Julie. The lady holds her hand out for Julie to shake and as she shakes Julie's hand she introduces herself. “Hi Julie my name is Andi Parker and I would-“ 

Suddenly someone calls out Julie's name from behind the woman she is talking to. They all turn to look and their smiles fall from their faces as they see Julie's dad Ray walking over to them with an upset look on his face. “Dad what are you doing here” Julie says with wide eyes. “It’s time to go” he says with a frown. “Okay” she says as she follows him out of the coffee shop. “We better teleport home,” Jennifer says. “Yeah I feel bad that we got her in trouble with her dad” Alex says.


	14. Ghostly Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie spooks Carlos and Aunt Victoria, Julie and her dad are in better terms now, and someone break’s Alex’s heart.

When they poof into the house they smirk as they find Carlos in the living room in the dark and he is holding up a device. “Okay I’m scanning the room now” he says out loud. “You can’t hide forever ghosties someday I will find you”. “Good luck with that,” Jennifer says. “Gotcha” Carlos yells loudly pointing his device at someone in the doorway. 

Suddenly the light in the living room turns on and Carlos's aunt Victoria is standing in the doorway with a frown on her face and her arms crossed. “Yeah he caught something all right his aunt” Jennifer says. “Gosh this kid is so much fun to watch”. “For the last time mijo” Victoria says with a sigh. “Ghosts are not real”. “Uh I’d beg to differ” Luke says. “That is a typical adult right there,” Reggie says. “Do you guys remember when we were kids and they never believed what we said to them?” he asks as he sits on the arm of the living room couch with Jennifer on the cushion below him while Luke and Alex are sitting on the other couch. “Yeah” Alex says. “I’m pretty sure that’s just a you thing I was always pretty trustworthy”. “Same goes for me my parents didn’t do that” Jennifer says. “Well that is because you are an angel” Reggie says. “Wait shouldn’t we be more worried about Julie right now,'' Luke asks. “Her dad just busted her okay she is probably going to get grounded and he will probably make her quit the band and it’s all my fault”. “Well there isn’t much we can do about that right now” Reggie says. “But we can still help Carlos and make sure his aunt believes him because adults not believing children ends right here tonight”. “Oh yeah how are you going to do that” Jennifer asks him. “Oh Like this” Reggie says hopping up off of the couch and pulling the chain on the lamp in the corner of the living room and it shuts off.

Victoria and Carlos look up from his device as she gasps. “Hey if ghosts aren’t real” Carlos says. “How do you explain that lamp turning off by itself huh”? “Oh light bulbs burn out all of the time Carlos” she says. “Oh that is the wrong answer tia so why don’t you explain this to Carlos then” Reggie says going over to the blinds and opening and closing the blinds rapidly. Jennifer groans and face palms, Luke crosses his arms, and Alex rolls his eyes and he lays back on the couch in exasperation as Victoria screams. “Maybe it’s my mom,” Carlos says. “She must know that I haven’t been replacing the toilet paper”! “Your mama would never scare us this is the work of a demon” Victoria yells. “Hey” Reggie says as she stops pulling the blinds. “Words hurt you know”. “Wait, I have got to get this on video” Carlos says, holding up his device. “Oh yeah you do,'' Reggie says. “What are you going to do now Reggie?” Jennifer says. “Just watch this because it is time for an old classic ghost haunting trick” Reggie says. Reggie puts a bed sheet over his head and starts to moan. “Wooooo”. Victoria squeals as she picks up Carlos and drags him out of the living room. “Ah man I didn’t get any footage of the ghost” they hear Carlos yell.

Reggie pulls the sheet from off of his head and lays on the couch beside Jennifer. “Phew” he says with a smile. Reggie looks at Jennifer and then at Luke and Alex as all three of them have their arms crossed and frowns on their faces. “Do you have any idea of what you have just done?” Alex asks him. “Why yes I do” Reggie says. “I have just defended every kid who has never been believed, some might even say I am a superhero”. “What if she calls an exorcist or something because of that stunt babe” Jennifer asks him. “Oh uh yeah I’d didn't even think of that we better get out of here and hide before Julie finds out huh”? “Uh yeah” Luke says as they all hop up off of the couches and run out of the house. 

The next morning Jennifer joins Reggie in the kitchen. “Aww look ray is singing finally free he must be so proud of Julie” Jennifer says. Ray is singing finally free while making breakfast for Carlos, Julie, and himself. Jennifer and Reggie decide to sing along with him even though Ray can’t see or hear them and this is what Julie finds when she comes down the stairs after getting ready for school.

Hands up if you can see  
When you’re a part of me  
Hands up if you’re with me  
I got a spark in me hands up 

“Well this is new” Julie says with a smile. “Hey Julie,” Jennifer says. “Yeah” ray says. “I was in the mood for cooking some breakfast”. Reggie giggles. “Ray thought you were talking to him when actually you were talking to me and Jen, oh yeah me and your dad are pals now”. “Or so my sweet boy thinks,” Jennifer says. “Yeah well the only problem is it’s a little one sided” Reggie says. “But I feel like it kind of works”. “Look Julie, after the talk we had I think that I may have cost you an opportunity with that manager and I am very sorry for that,” Ray says. “Dad, it was also my fault,” Julie says. “I never should have snuck out”. “Hey let Ray finish his thoughts” Reggie says. “He’s been stress eating all week”. “Yeah I really feel bad for him because he feels so guilty about all this” Jennifer says. “Well I really want to support your band,” Ray says to Julie. “So I called in some favors and I booked you and your band a local gig”. “No way that’s awesome” Jennifer says. “Wow now that is the best dad ever” Reggie says. “Oh my gosh” julie says. “Where is the gig going to be at, oh did you call your buddy from drakes”? “Well not quite” Ray says. “I actually called Flynn and she is going to help us throw a party here tonight”. “Oh” Julie says. “So you booked us a gig at our house”. “Hey it’s the thought that counts right” Jennifer asks. “Well maybe I was a bit early with the best dad ever award” Reggie says. “All right hold on hear me out” Ray says. “You could invite some friends over and you play with your band and I will get some of my colleagues to put you guys on film so that way you will have a professional video for your YouTube”. “You would really do that me dad” Julie asks. “Of course I would” Ray says. “I want my talented daughter to succeed after all”. “Aww your dad is an amazing guy Julie” Jennifer says. “Well he’s back to being the best dad ever” reggie says. “Jen and will go tell the guys the good news”. Reggie takes Jennifer’s hand as they teleport out of the kitchen. 

“Hey so guess what” Jennifer and Reggie say as they poof into the garage. “What’s up” Alex asks them. “We have a gig tonight” Jennifer says. “Yeah ray wanted Julie to have a gig here at the house so he could film us” Reggie says. “That’s awesome” luke says. “Well what are we waiting for let’s get to rehearsing right away”.

As they sit around tuning their instruments luke turns to them. “Look we can add the echoes during the chorus and then Julie comes in with the melody and it’s going to sound perfect”. 

A thump outside the garage door causes them to look up and they see willie peering into the garage window of the door. “Again what is up with that” Reggie asks as Willie goes to leave. “Hold on” alex says running out of the garage. Jennifer walks up to the garage door and cracks it open so she can hear what is being said. 

“What’s your problem” alex asks willie. “It’s like you’re tracking me down just so you can keep running away from me”. “I wish I could explain but I can’t man” willie says. “Wait” alex says. “That’s not good enough I mean you’ve been acting weird and suspicious since Caleb’s club and you know I thought we were having fun together”. “Oh alex” Jennifer whispers. “We never should have met” willie says. “Wow that hurts a lot” alex says. “Hey I’m sorry really I am and you’re a great guy but I have to go” willie says as he skateboards off. “I’m so sorry Alex” Jennifer says waking out of the garage and over to Alex. “How much did you hear of that” he asks biting his lip. “All of it I’m so sorry lex I’ve just been so worried for you and I don’t want you getting your heart broken”. Alex then turns around and hugs her tightly. “Thanks Jenny” he whispers. “But it’s broken already”.


	15. On the edge of great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is having a hard time thinking about willie, Jennifer and Reggie tease Luke about liking Julie, and the band performs the song on the edge of great.

They go into the garage to rehearse and you can just feel the unsteady tension in the air. Alex wails away on the drums and Reggie luke and Jennifer stop their rehearing as Alex is just hitting the drums to get his frustrations out. “Hey Alex you all right” luke asks him. “Yeah I’m totally fine why do you ask”? Reggue sighs. “I know it’s tough man but people say you never forget your first ghost and maybe that’s true but I’m sure there will be others”. “Yeah thanks, reg” alex says. “Alex you’re a great drummer and a great guy” luke says. “Yeah” Jennifer says. “Any guy would be lucky to date you bro”. “You’re just saying that because you’re my sister Jenny”. “No im not and if willie can’t see that then maybe he’s not the one look I just want my brother to be happy is that too much to ask”. Alex gives her a small smile. “Thanks Jenny”. 

“Hey Alex don’t let that get in between you and what you love” luke says. “I don’t know” Reggie says. “Sometimes a little fire can make things better on stage luke like you and Julie”. “Wait what is that supposed to mean” luke says with a smile. “He means you are hardcore crushing on Julie and all of us can see it luke you have it bad for her” Jennifer says.Yeah come on everyone can see the way you look at her when you sing you guys just ooze chemistry” Reggie says. “Yeah you should never say ooze again” Alex says. “But yeah I agree”. “Okay first of all no I have chemistry with everybody that I sing with” Luke says. “Yeah right” Jennifer says. “Seriously watch” Luke says, walking up to reggie and getting really close to him as he sings. “Uhh I believe I believe that we’re just one dream away from who we’re meant to be (Luke puts his hand on reggies neck pulling him closer and Jennifer has to cover her mouth as she almost laughs at the expression on her boyfriends face) that we’re standing on the edge of great”. “Wow” alex says. “Yeah I see chemistry”. “That was pretty hot” Reggie says his voice cracking. Luke kisses the tips of his fingers and taps reggies lips. “Uh huh girls am I right” reggie says flustered. “Yeah” Luke says. “No” alex says causing Jennifer to laugh out loud. “Wow luke I think you broke my boyfriend I guess you and him would make a better couple than us”. “Uh no” Reggie says with a laugh. “I like dating you thank you very much but if I wasn’t dating you though then maybe I would date Luke besides right now he is over the moon about Julie”. “Well I hope you like dating me Reginald and honestly I could never date Luke. I see him as a brother”. 

That night  
“Alright let’s get into position” Julie says as she stands in the garage door way. “Okay everyone” they hear flynn tell the crowd outside the garage. “Time to put your hands up do a little dance yup here’s the new anthem from Julie and the phantoms”. 

The door of the garage opens wide and julie walks out smiling widely and she goes to sit at the piano that has been placed in front of the garage. “Thanks for coming to the show tonight everyone” Julie says clasping her hands together as she faces the crowd. Julie takes a deep breath before she begins to sing. 

Running from the past  
Tripping on the now  
What is lost can be found, it's obvious  
And like a rubber ball  
We come bouncing back  
We all got a second act, inside of us

When it hits the chorus Luke, Reggie, Alex, and Jennifer appear and Julie stands up from the piano as she sings. 

I believe  
I believe that we're just one dream  
Away from who we're meant to be  
That we're standing on the edge of  
Something big, something crazy  
Our best days are yet unknown  
That this moment is ours to own

All four of them join in here with backup vocals. 

'Cause we're standing on the edge of great  
(On the edge of great) Great  
(On the edge of great) Great  
(On the edge of great)  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of great

Luke sings the next verse on his own.

We all make mistakes  
But they're just stepping stones  
To take us where we wanna go  
It's never straight, no

Luke jerks his head like he wants Julie to join him to sing but she satay by herself and Jennifer feels kind of bad about Luke’s pouty face but the two continue to sing the next verse.

Sometimes we gotta lean  
Lean on someone else  
To get a little help  
Until we find our way

I believe  
I believe that we're just one dream  
Away from who we're meant to be  
That we're standing on the edge of  
Something big, something crazy  
Our best days are yet unknown  
That this moment is ours to own

'Cause we're standing on the edge of great

Alex, Reggie, Luke, and Jennifer join in as the backup vocals for on the edge of great as julie sings the word great. 

(On the edge of great) Great  
(On the edge of great) Great  
(On the edge of great)  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of…

Now all of five of them are singing together to harmonize and you can feel just how well this band mixes their voices together as Julie sits on the front of the piano and sings her heart out. 

Shout, shout  
C'mon and let it out, out  
Don't gotta hide it  
Let your colors blind their eyes  
Be who you are no compromise

Just shout, shout  
C'mon and let it out, out  
What doesn't kill you makes you feel alive  
Ooh-oh

Luke cuts in with an unexpected guitar solo as Julie slows down the singing for the next verse and Jennifer holds her breath at how beautiful it sounds. “Well that’s a new one” she says, passing by Reggie. “True but hey it really works for this part of the song” Reggie says. “You got that right” Alex says as Luke walks up close to the piano still playing the guitar and Julie leans in close to him while she sings. Jennifer sports Nick in the crowd watching Luke and Julie with a weird expression on her face. “Ooo I think someone is jealous of Luke and Julie” she whispers to Reggie. She nods her head at Nick and Reggie spots him as well. “Oh yeah he’s totally jealous” he says. 

I believe  
I believe that we're just one dream  
Away from who we're meant to be  
That we're standing on the edge of great

Jukie picks up the pace of the song as they all sing together and Jennifer thinks this is the best they have sounded in a performance together so far where all five of them are singing. 

Something big, something crazy  
Our best days are yet unknown  
That this moment is ours to own

'Cause we're standing on the edge of great  
(On the edge of great) On the edge of great  
(Great, on the edge of great) On the edge  
(Great, on the edge of great)  
'Cause we're standing on the edge of…

As the song gets to it's final verse Reggie, Alex, and Jennifer disappear from the crowds eyes as Luke is still there and he sits by Julie at the piano as they sing the final verse in a slow tone.

Running from the past  
Tripping on the now  
What is lost can be found, it's obvious

When the song ends Luke disappears and the crowd once again goes wild with cheering.


	16. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie confesses to the band about the weird jolts and what Caleb has to do with them.

After the crowd has left Jennifer, Reggie, Alex, and Luke decide to relax and talk about the performance. Luke finds a basketball that belongs to Carlos and since there is a hoop on the outside of the garage he decides to shoot some hoops with Reggie. “I’ll pass on playing tonight you know I stink at basketball” Jennifer says going to stand by Alex as they watch their two bandmates play. Luke scores a basket and Reggie, Alex, and Jennifer cheer for him. Reggie picks up the ball, dribbles it for a bit and then holds it in his hands. “Wow it feels like we should be celebrating after such a well done performance guys” he says. “I agree” Jennifer says. “Yeah” Alex say. “Sure” Luke says. “Well what do you guys wanna do then” Reggie asks as he tosses the basketball to Luke but before he can catch it that mysterious jolt goes through them again and Reggie, Luke, and Jennifer fall to the ground and Alex almost falls to the ground in pain. “Well I know I don’t want to do that again” Alex says gripping at his chest. Reggie and Luke nod as they rub their sides and Jenny just groans loudly as she tries to stand up. “That wasn’t like the other ones” Luke says. “These jolts are getting worse”. “What is even causing these?” Jennifer says as tears come to her eyes. “Yeah why is this happening to us” Reggie asks. 

“This is happening to you guys because you all are in serious trouble”. They look up to see that Willie is walking over to them with his arms crossed and a sad and troubled look on his face. “Willie if you know what is causing us then please tell us what is going on with us” alex asks. “We need to talk before it’s too late” Willie says with a grim look on his face. “Let’s go someplace where I know he can’t find us”. “Uh who can’t find us” Jennifer asks. “I’ll tell you in a moment after we poof out of here”.

They all teleport to Hollywood boulevard as willie explains what is happening to them. “So all of these jolts that we are feeling is because Caleb put his special stamp on us” Luke asks upset.   
“Caleb is threatened by all of you” Willie says. “And he wants to put you under his control because you are the only ghosts that can be visible by lifers without his help”. “But threatening us is going a bit far” Jennifer says. “Hold on you let him do this to us”, Alex asks Willie angrily. “I can’t stop Caleb because he owns my soul, Alex” Willie says. “He owns everyone’s soul at that club and if he even knew I was here talking to you guys he would destroy me”. “Oh Willie” Jennifer whispers. “So if we don’t join his club” Reggie says. “The weird power outage jolts will continue until there is no power left”? “Yes” Willie says. “What exactly happens when the power in us goes out completely” Reggie says. “That’s it and you’re done” willie says. “Uh huh yeah and what do you mean by we are done” Reggie asks. “You don’t exist anymore and not anywhere”. “We wouldn’t be able to cross over, so we basically would be dying all over again” Jennifer and covering her mouth as she starts to shake. “I don’t want to die again”. She turns and hugs Reggie tightly and he doesn’t say a word as he holds tightly onto her. “Do we have no choice in the matter” Luke asks. “So basically we have to say goodbye to Julie give up everything we have built together as a band and work for Caleb”? Jennifer sobs harder burying her face into Reggie's chest. “I don’t wanna work there, not for him” she says. Alex rubs her back the best he can with her still in reggies arms. “Yeah that’s some club you guys got going on there” Luke says. Willie sighs. “But there is another option and that is why I am here”. “Oh yeah and what other option is there” alex asks. “Just please hear me out” Willie says. “Okay so if you guys could figure out what your unfinished business is and if you can do it in time you could cross over and be free from all of this”. “Okay so what is our unfinished business” Luke asks. “I don’t know but since you all died on the same night it might be something that you have to do together”. “Wait, why should we listen to a word you say” alex asks. “It’s because I care about you Alex” willie says. “And I hate that I brought you, your sister, and your friends into all of this”. Willie shakes his head. “I can’t be away much longer” he says. “I’m so sorry for everything” he says as he poofs away.

Jennifer pulls out of reggies arms. “Alex she whispers, her voice still hinting that she is crying. Alex engulfs her in a tight hug not saying anything. They hold each other tightly for a moment and then they both pull away. “Thanks Jenny I needed that” he whispers and then he sighs deeply. “This is all my fault,'' he says. “I am the one who first met Willie and he is the one who introduced us to Caleb and now we’re screwed”. “It’s not just you” Luke says. “We all wanted to go and see Caleb”. Reggie sighs. “We have to tell Julie about all of this”. “No we can't, Luke says, shaking his head. “This just means that there will be more loss in her life”. “Luke you will only hurt her more by hiding the truth,” Jennifer says. “Well if we don’t want Caleb to own our souls” Luke says. “We have to figure out exactly what our unfinished business is”. 

“Yeah man well how exactly are we supposed to do that” Alex asks him. “There were so many things that we all wanted to do in our lives”. Luke doesn’t answer and looks past alex staring up at something. “What is it” Alex asks, turning to see what Luke is looking at. “Well the night we died there was one thing that we all wanted to do together”. “Wait, are you talking about playing the Orpheum” Reggie asks. “Getting that gig was literally impossible” Alex says. “Yeah” Jennifer says. “I was up for all hours of the night making phone calls and doing whatever I could to get you guys the gig”. “Even after people knew who we were”, Alex says. “Like Jennifer said she had to hustle and call in every favor we had”. “It took us years to land that gig” Reggie says. The jolt goes through them again and the four cough and groan as the jolts are getting worse with no sign of letting up anytime soon. “We don’t have years to wait”, Luke says. “Let’s just hope we can pull off a miracle and land that gig somehow” Jennifer says.


	17. Is hope lost or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos thinks a chef is haunting the house, emotions, and Julie trying to tell the band that there is still hope in getting the gig at the Orpheum.

Jennifer and reggie decide to hang around the house while Luke goes to clear his head and Alex leaves the house to clear some anxiety he has about them trying to get a show at the Orpheum.

As they are sitting at the kitchen table Ray comes in and sets up his laptop. “Hey, let's see what he is up to today” reggie says, walking behind Ray to get a look at what Ray is working on. “Oh cool he’s working on professional pictures of houses” Reggie says. “Yeah I heard Ray was a professional photographer from Julie” Jennifer says joining Reggie behind Ray so she can get a look at his work as well. The picture is of a living with a stone fireplace. “Oh wow” Reggie says with a low whistle. “The composition in the photo is really good”. “I don’t know much about photography but this photo looks really pretty to me” Jennifer says. “Aww you’re just trying to say stuff about the photo because you know I like photography huhbbabe” he says kissing her cheek. Jennifer giggles. “Yeah you caught me but it still is a pretty photo”.

Suddenly Alex poofs into the room and he sits at the table. “Hey man” Reggie says. “Sup Alex what have you been up to this morning” Jennifer says. “Nothing really so what are you two doing here in the kitchen”? Reggie shrugs. “Eh I needed a pick me up so I asked Jennifer if we could hang with Ray and it kind of does the trick to see him work on his photos for work”. “Wait does it really even though he can’t see you” Alex asks in confusion. 

Carlos walks into the kitchen carrying a shoe box. “Dad I have an update on the ghost atuf Carlos says with a wide smile on his face. “Ooo I wonder what he has found now” Jennifer asks. “Let’s listen and because he seems stoked so this might be interesting,'' Alex says. “Really Carlos” ray asks. “We have talked about this, there are no ghosts in this house”. “Oh I know you’re not a believer in the supernatural dad but listen to what I have to say please”. “Okay yeah I’m listening” Ray says leaning in to hear what Carlos has to say. “Well after Julie played that show last night with her hologram band I could not sleep”. “Those songs do get stuck in your head huh” ray says. “Yeah they sure do” Jennifer says. “Hey he likes our new music,” Reggie says. “Yeah reg but he still doesn’t count he’s a dad” Alex says. “Dads can have good taste in music too ya know” Jennifer says. 

“Well” Carlos says. “I learned on YouTube the other day that ghosts usually haunt somewhere because something is bothering them and so to get rid of them you have to find out what crawled up their ghost butts”! Jennifer snorts. Reggie giggles. “He said ghost butts” he says, pointing at carlos. “Language mister” ray says. “Sorry” both Carlos and Reggie say and since Reggie also said Alex and Jennifer give him an odd look. 

“So anyway I searched the house for clues on who used to live here” Carlos says. “And I found a bunch of old stuff in the garage and what I learned is that we are being haunted by a ghost who had a dream”. “Uh okay so what was this dream the ghost had”, Ray says. “The ghost's dream never came true; it was a dream that was cut short by a tragic accident” Carlos says. “You don’t think he figured it out about us, I mean do you” Alex says. “I’m not sure” Jennifer whispers. “Well it seems our house is being haunted by a very talented chef”. “Oh yeah thank god he didn’t figure us out after all” Reggie says placing a hand on his chest. Ray chuckles. “Looks like someone fell asleep watching ghost hunters and chopped”. “You know how there are two restaurants in los angles that both claim they have invented the French dip well guess what I found in this shoebox”? “What” ray asks him. Carlos proudly pulls a recipe card out of the shoebox. “A recipe for a third French dip”! “No way,” Reggie and ray say at the same time. “It was invented by a guy back in 1905 who dreamed of a soggy sandwich but he didn’t get to make it before he died so he was never able to share his gift with the world” Carlos says. “Ah the gift of dipping” Reggie and Ray say at the exact same time. “Woah that was freaky” Jennifer says. “It’s like we are the same person” Reggie says shaking his head in disbelief. “Yeah it’s just like you are the same person” Alex says sarcastically as he rolls his eyes at reggie. “Hey don’t be so rude Alex” Jennifer says. “So we gotta make his sandwich and we gotta eat it” Carlos says. “Oh” ray says. “And then he will see that his dream has been realized and finally leave this word for good”. “So are you in dad”? “Yeah let’s make a dream of a good sandwich finally come true '' Ray says getting up from the table and following Carlos to the pantry. “He is such a good dad” Jennifer says. “He really is,'' Reggie says with a sigh. “I’m going to miss them”. “Me too” alex says. Jennifer wraps an arm around her brother's shoulder. “Yeah me three”. 

Reggie and Jennifer are in the garage relaxing on the couches while Alex lazily plays the drums when suddenly Luke poofs in tears streaming down his face. “Luke” Jennifer says jumping off of the couch and running up to him. “what’s wrong” she asks, throwing her arms around him. He wraps his arms tightly around her and sobs but it sounds like a happy sob. “Jenny She got the song” he says. “Julie took my mom the lyrics to unsaid Emily”. “Oh luke that’s so wonderful” she whispers. “Mom and dad looked so happy as they read it and I think they really did finally forgive me”. “Oh luke I’m so happy for you”. “Do we need to do a band hug” alex says. “Yeah” Jennifer says nodding against Luke’s chest. “Band hug everybody”. Reggie and Alex join Jennifer in hugging Luke. “I’m happy for you man” Alex says. “Yeah now your mom knows you didn’t hate her and that’s not the reason you left back then” Reggie says. As they pull away from the hug Jennifer gives Luke a soft smile. “So did you thank julie for doing that for you”? Luke’s eyes widen. “No I haven’t I kind of ran out of there because I got too emotional”. “Well what are you waiting for, go and thank her then” Jennifer says. Luke smiles widely before poofing out of the garage. “I wish we were still alive so they could be together” Alex says with a sad sigh. “Yeah Julie has been the best girl Luke has fallen for” Jennifer says. “I’ll say and this one actually likes all of us” Reggie says. 

After about half an hour luke comes back into the garage with a sad look on his face. “Hey what’s wrong” Jennifer asks. “You were so happy when you left here earlier”. “Well julie saw the jolt thing happening to me and I had to explain to her what has been going on and that we may have to cross over soon”. “Oh luke” Jennifer says with a sigh. “I assume she didn't take it too well huh”? Luke sighs. “She asked me why everyone had to leave her”. “Aww man” alex says. “That just makes me feel even more sad”.

Reggie sighs as he sits in a chair holding his guitar, Luke flops down on the floor by the couch, Alex lays on the couch trying to balance his drumstick on his nose and Jennifer lays on the couch on the opposite end from where Alex is laying. 

Suddenly the garage door opens and Julie walks in. “Snap out of it” she yells. “Woah” alex yells falling off the couch and taking Jennifer off of the couch with him. “Oww” she groans. “Geez I think you broke alex and jen” Reggie says. “Well you guys can’t just sit here all depressed” julie says. “Do you guys even want to cross over or not you have to get it together”! Luke helps push Alex back on the couch as he gets out of the floor and Alex then pulls Jennifer back up on the couch. 

“They are never going to let us play the Orpheum” Luke says. “We are nobody to the world today” Alex says. “We are less than nobody” Jennifer says. “We have no bodies” Reggie says. “Well someone once told me that you don’t ask for permission you just do it and you book those gigs by doing” jukie says. “Atta girl that’s the way” Jennifer says. Luke smirks and Jennifer can tell it was obviously him who told her that. “That was me who told her that” Reggie says. “No it wasn’t” julie says. “It really wasn’t” Luke says. “Yes it was” Reggie says with a whisper. 

“This is not over yet I mean it can’t be over” Julie says. “We were all brought together for a reason and that is to help each other with our dreams”. “Yeah” Alex says. “But like Luke said people don’t get to play the Orpheum just because they want to”. “People don’t get to but ghosts do now let’s get us a plan made so we can rock the Orpheum and save you guys” Julie says with a determined smile


	18. Booking the Gig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get the gig at the Orpheum but trouble still lies on the horizon.

The next day they go to meet up with willie outside of the Orpheum. “Look don’t worry guys,'' Alex says. “Willie said he would get us on the list for tonight and I and sure what will”. “Well I hope so” Jennifer says. “Because if he manages to do that then he really is a miracle worker”. “This is gonna work right” Reggie asks. “It has to” Luke says.

Suddenly the jolt goes through them once again leaving the four groaning in pain. “Hey are you guys okay” they hear Willie ask from behind them. They turn around to face him. “Yeah” Alex says with a slow nod. “It’s nothing we haven’t felt before”. “So how did it go” Jennifer asks him. “Well when the opening band wakes up they are gonna find their bus 200 miles outside of Vegas with no chance of getting here in time” Willie says as he and Luke go to high five. “Well that means there is probably a promoter upstairs about now freaking out” Luke says. “Nah” willie says shrugging his shoulders. “This is Hollywood man, I’m sure he’s being totally professional about all of this”. Alex walks up to Willie and Luke pulls Jennifer and Reggie away. “I think those two need some alone time to talk things out” Jennifer say. “Yeah” Luke says as Reggue nods his head.

When they turn back alex and willie are hugging each other tightly before willie gets on his skateboard and leaves. “Alex you alright man” Reggie asks as they walk back up to him. “Yeah I’m okay alex” says. Jennifer hugs him. “I’m so sorry that this is happening I just wish we could all be happy” she says. “Maybe we will be happy someday,'' Luke says. “Yeah” Reggie says. “Hopefully we will all get to stay together when we cross over”. “Well now thanks to Willie,'' Luke says. “Panic! At The Disco needs an opening band”. “Well then I guess someone up there needs to know that we are available” alex says as they poof into the office above the Orpheum. 

When they get inside they see the promoter at his desk yelling angrily into his phone and slamming it into the top of the desk. “Stop telling me that the bus drove itself ,buses can’t drive themselves”! “Yikes I would hate to be on his bad side” Jennifer says. “Yeah” Reggie says sarcastically. “Willie was right this guy is a total pro when it comes to emergency situations”. “All right guys first off we have to distract this secretary so we can get on her computer and then we bring up the video of our performance” Luke says. “So now let’s get this magic happening oh and Alex no dancing”. “I’ll do what I want to” Alex says, taking a ballerina stance and spinning around the lady’s chair and knocking her pencil holder off of the desk with his hand while Jennifer, Reggie, and Luke laugh. “What in the world caused that to fall off the desk” the lady asks as she gets up out of her chair to pick up her spilled pens and pencils.

While she is distracted, Reggie pulls up their performance of “on the edge of great” on YouTube and hits play while Alex writes down Julie's cell phone number on the lady’s notepad as a way to contact them for the show. 

As the lady sits back up in her chair the video plays and Julie's voice comes through the speakers.

I Believe that we’re just one dream   
away from who we’re meant to be   
that we’re standing on the edge of great

“Hey Tasha” the promoter says. “I need you to call CJ immediately and tell him that we need a new opening band for a show that is happening in three hours”. “Sure I could call CJ but you may want to check this group out first before I do”. “Wait who are you listening to” the promoter asks, getting up from his desk and walking over to her desk to see who is performing on the screen. “Somehow this video of this group started playing on my laptop and it has gotten a half a million hits in just two days” Tasha says. “Who is this band” the promoter asks. “They are a hologram band and they call themselves Julie and the phantoms”. “Tell your friends” Reggie says proudly. “Where are they located” the promoter asks. “In our very own city of angels” Tasha says. “Well what are you waiting for then Tasha book them now”! “Well I would but I don’t know how to contact them”. She looks down at her notepad and picks it up looking around her as she finds the number. “Wow your handwriting is way better than mine Alex” luke says. “Yeah it is,'' Alex says. “Well then let’s hurry home and tell Julie the good news” Jennifer says. “Okay then” Reggie says as they poof out of the office and back to Julie's house. 

When they poof into the garage Julie is pacing back and forth. They can tell Julie is panicking as she bombards them with questions immediately. “Where were you guys, did willie do it, did they watch the video, did they like us, did we get the gig, what happened why isn’t anyone saying anything”?! “Woah that’s a lot of questions” Reggie says. “Luke can you take this one”? “Take a seat” luke says. “Yeah you really do want to be sitting down for this” Jennifer says with a smile. 

Julie sits down on the couch and Jennifer, Reggie, Alex and Luke sit on the floor by the coffee table. “It’s fine, everything is going to be fine” Luke says. “Yeah” Alex says. “You should be getting a call right now”, Alex says pointing at Julie's cellphone but nothing happens. “Uhh right now” Alex says again and this time the phone does ring. “I totally nailed that” Alex says giving the others a high five. “What are you waiting for Julie” Jennifer says. “Go ahead and answer your phone before they hang up”! “Oh right” Julie says as she grabs her phone and presses accept call. “Hello” Julie says as she puts her cellphone on speaker. “Hi this is Tasha from the Orpheum in Hollywood”. In the background Jennifer, Luke, Alex and Reggie celebrate yelling because they know Tasha can’t hear them. “Is this Julie of Julie and the Phantoms” Tasha asks. “Yes it is” Julie says trying to be as calm as possible. “Hi yes I was calling to see if you and your band are available to do a show tonight”? “Yeah totally we are” Julie says. “Okay well I will write you guys down then”. “Okay thank you so much” julie yells as she hangs up her phone. “We are playing the Orpheum baby” she yells in excitement as she jumps up and down. “Alright” Jennifer yells. Alex jumps into Reggie and Luke’s arms and they spin him around above their heads. 

“Okay so let’s get to thinking about what song we should play tonight” Luke says as he, Jennifer, Reggie, and Alex gather around the piano in the garage. “Julie and I were thinking of playing stand tall, how does that sound to everyone”? “Yeah of course it does sound good” Jennifer says. “Wow I still can’t believe we got this gig” Alex says. “I know right it feels like we can finally fulfill our dream” Reggie says. “Hey” Luke says. “Jenny I don’t want to hear that stand tall is a good idea to play I want you guys to say that it’s an awesome idea for us to play that song and I know that this is not how we wanted things to turn out but we have to go all out on our performance tonight”. “I get how badly we want to play at our second chance at the Orpheum” Reggie says. “But it’s hard, I mean do we even know what’s on the other side when we cross over I mean you guys are the only family I have and I don’t want to lose you guys”. Jennifer goes to hug him. “We don’t but we do know, is that we will go out swinging Reggie” she says. “Thanks Jen,'' he whispers holding onto her tightly. “And if this is the last night that we see each other” Jennifer says. “I want you to know, reg that I love you with all of my heart and if we had gotten to live out our lives and not die young and if you had asked me to marry you I would have said yes”. I love you with all of my heart too Jen he says. “I don’t want to have to say goodbye not now and not ever and yeah I was gonna ask you to marry me when we turned 18” Reggie says kissing her and then pulling away. Luke and Alex come over to hug the couple. “We all don’t want to be separated” luke says. “Yeah if this really is the last night of us as a band I want to say I love you guys” alex says. “Me too” Luke says. “We all do we’re family” Jennifer says. “And family sticks together” Reggie says. Another one of those jolts passes through them and they pull away from the hug groaning.

Julie opens the garage door and walks in proudly. “So are we all ready for tonight” she asks. The smile falls from her face when she sees the grimaces on their faces. “What’s wrong”? “Yeah we just got rocked pretty hard by one of those jolt things” alex says. “I’m pretty sure I ghost peed a little” Reggie says. “Yeah my head is still spinning a bit” Jennifer says. “But we’re fine for now” Luke says. 

“Actually guys I’m a little bit nervous about tonight” Julie says. “Hey Luke can I talk to you for a second”? “Yeah “Luke says walking over to her. “Hey can you do something for me” she asks. “Yeah Jules I would do anything for you and you know that so what is it”? Julie sighs. “Well When you guys cross over tonight and if you see my mom can you tell her that I love her and can you also thank her for sending you to me when I needed someone the most”? “Yeah of course I will,'' Luke says. “Hey why don’t we have one last band circle to pump us up for tonight” Luke asks. “Yeah that would be nice” Julie says. “Hey guys band circle” Luke says walking back over to Jennifer Reggie and Alex. “Hey Julie we all will tell your mom how great a daughter she has if we see her” Jennifer says. Julie gives her a smile as they go to stand in a circle. “Thanks Jenny”. 

Jennifer, Reggie, Luke, and Alex hold hands and since Julie can’t touch their hands she hovers her hands over Jennifer’s and Alex’s hands. “We don’t know what brought us here,'' Luke says. “But we all do know, is that you are a star Julie and just because this is our last night together as a band that doesn’t mean we won’t be watching you from above or wherever we go”. Everyone smiles sadly. “Now” Luke says. “Let's give that crowd a night that they will all be talking about till the sun comes up so legends on three” Luke says putting his hand in the middle of the circle as Jennifer, Alex, Reggie, and Julie do the same. “One, two, three legends” they all cheer as they raise their hands in the air. A car horn is heard from outside the garage. “Oh that’s my dad” Julie says. “He is driving me to the Orpheum so I will see you guys there soon okay”? “Yeah” Luke says. “Count on us” Jennifer says. “Bye” Alex says. “Legends” Reggie calls after her as Julie leaves the garage. Carlos walks into the garage. “Hey have a good show tonight boy band” he says clapping. Jennifer chuckles as Luke bends down to carlos’s level and says “who are you calling boy band kid”? “Carlos we need to get going” ray calls. Before Carlos leaves the garage he points at his eyes and then at them as if to say I know you guys are here. “Uhh how did he figure it out about us” Reggie asks. “Uh I don’t know reg” Alex says. “Maybe it was you playing with the blinds or you know what it could have been the blanket but it could have been any number of things you did in that house”. “Hey it wasn’t my fault back me up Jen” Reggie says standing behind her. “Sorry babe I’m with Alex on this one”. “Well it doesn’t matter now you guys” Luke says. “We are not coming back here anyways”. 

Suddenly Caleb poofs in sitting on the piano. Jennifer groans and goes to hide behind Reggie. “Great what is that creep doing here”? “Just stay behind me Jen” Reggie says. “Well where is it you think you are all going” Caleb asks. “What are you doing here?'' Luke asks marching up to Caleb. “What’s with the hostility Luke why I am just here to congratulate you on your big night because not everyone gets to play the Orpheum you know”.

“No I don’t want to hear that you are being nice when you clearly have hidden motives” Luke says. “We know that it is your stamp that has been hurting us and we already told you numerous times that we have a band and we don’t want to ever join your little ghost club”! “Yeah” Alex says”. Also Caleb you can’t make us join your band either”. “Oh that’s right” Caleb says sarcastically. “You guys are crossing over tonight and why that is so exciting but the funny thing about crossing over is that no one really knows exactly what is waiting on the other side, but I know what is happening On this side” Caleb says as he blows a white powder at them that causes them to poof away and to where they have no idea.


	19. Nothing to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb keeps trying to persuade the band to join the Hollywood Ghost Club.

When they catch their bearings they find that they are back in the Hollywood ghost club and they are dressed in fancy attire. Alex is dressed in a pink suit jacket with a white dress shirt and blank suit pants, Luke is dressed in a black dress shirt with a blue and black suit jacket and matching pants, Reggie is dressed in a black dress shirt with a red vest a red and black suit jacket and black pants, and finally Jennifer is dressed in a floor length sky blue silk ball gown with white silk elbow length gloves. 

“Well don’t you all look nice” Caleb says as he enters the room. “These are sweet threads” Reggie says. “How did you know our sizes?'' Alex asks. “That’s your question about all of this” Luke asks him, trying to loosen the black bow tie around his neck. “Why do they have to be heels” Jennifer says with a groan. “I can’t walk in heels”. Caleb sighs. “I know you all are not my biggest fans and an eternity playing at my club might seem just a tad bit overwhelming but I just put you in these sweet threads so can you please just humor me for this one last pitch”? “Uh no” Jennifer says and Caleb gives her a dark look. “Now isn’t this all nice that you are all here together and believe me everything you want including willie is here and when you play here you don’t vanish when the music stops and you all can soak up the applause for as long as you want and the connection that you feel with the audience will be like no other”. “Don’t play with my brother's heart like that saying that Willie is here” Jennifer says. “And not everything that we need is here Julie isn’t here” Luke says. The jolt rushes through them again. “Oh come on just give in to me already the crowd is here already and that one really looked like it hurt” Caleb says. “Now let me just remind you all of one little thing you really don’t know if playing the Orpheum is your unfinished business so why risk it and do you really have time to make that mistake”.I suggest you take my offer low because the clock in you all is ticking”. The jolt rushes through them once again. “Ouch yeah that probably smarts huh and you know where to find me tonight my little band” Caleb says taking a drink from a wine glass that a waiter brings him. He sets the empty wine glass back down on the waiters tray and walks out onto the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen I’m back” Caleb yells as the crowd roars with applause. 

Caleb turns towards them as he begins to sing.

You know you wanna take a chance and be a little bit bad  
Ain't nothing quite like living on the edge 

Caleb keeps turning to look at the stage and then back at them as if he is trying to pull them onto the stage. 

so get ready to go  
I'm chasing down a thrill, and lookin' fit to kill  
So listen to the words a wise man said  
He said, "Covington, I got an offer that you can't refuse"

Caleb hops off of the stage, runs up to them and then he runs back onto the stage. Jennifer grabs Reggie’s hand tightly as they all wonder what exactly Caleb is planning to do here tonight. 

Suddenly Jennifer is poofed onstage and Caleb grabs her hand to spin her. “Reggie” she silently yells at him. He looks furious as Caleb pulls Jennifer close and kisses her cheek. “Ladies and gentlemen this is Jenny my new doll isn’t she swell”! Jennifer’s mouth drops open in shock and she looks over to the boys who look like they are going to murder Caleb. Caleb sees the looks on their faces and smirks as he goes back into the song. 

You got nothing to lose, boys  
Lose, lose, lose

Their feet start tapping and you can just see the looks of panic on their faces. 

You got nothing to lose, boys  
Lose, lose, lose  
You got nothing to lose

Alex’s drumstick starts twirling in his hand and Jennifer feels her heart begin to shatter. 

You got nothing to lose, boys  
Lose, lose, lose  
You got nothing to lose, boys  
Lose, lose, lose  
You got nothing to lose

Alex is then poofed isn’t she and he is at the drum set playing them.

Alex, show me what you've got

Reggie is poofed onstage playing his bass. “No” Jennifer yells but Caleb places a finger over her lips and then spins her again causing her to be disoriented. 

Reggie, swing it, baby

When Caleb tries to poof Luke onto the stage playing his guitar everyone can see he is fighting it as hard as he can. 

Now Luke, yeah

“Come on Luke you have to fight him go on get out of here” Jennifer yells. “I’m trying Jenny, he's just too strong,'' Luke says as his hold breaks and he is forced onto the stage. 

You and me

Caleb grins as he turns back to the crowd. 

How do you like my new band?  
You got nothing to lose

Caleb uses his powers to draw Luke and Reggie close to each other as they play their guitars. 

So come over here, baby  
I got what you need  
Let yourself go crazy  
All bets on me, it's electrifying  
From your hat to your shoes  
I feel it in the air  
We got nothing to lose, nothing to lose, yeah

As the song ends Caleb dips Jennifer and then he pulls her up out of the dip and kisses her. Her scream is muffled by the kiss as she can’t push him away but she still struggles as hard as she can.


	20. Stand Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the band make it in time to play with Julie at the Orpheum or will Caleb keep them trapped at the Hollywood Ghost Club forever?

Well that was quite a show eh doll” Caleb says as they all head backstage and Jennifer shivers as Caleb keeps a hand on her waist. “You don’t get to call me doll mr covington I am not you girl” Jennifer says seething with anger. Caleb let’s go of her and she runs to Reggie. “Jen” Reggie says, holding her tightly as she begs in to shake. “I hate it here” she sobs. His arms lock around her as he glares at Caleb over her shoulder. “How dare you kiss my sister,” Alex says. “Yeah” Luke says. “Someday Caleb we will make you pay for this”. “Oh but it won’t be today kids because the clock is still ticking and it seems that your little friend Julie may have to go onstage all on her own”. “That won’t happen” Jennifer says, pulling out of Reggie’s arms and tearing the skirt up to her knees off of the dress. “Keep this stupid thing I hate floor length dresses anyway”. She snaps her fingers and her doc martens that she was wearing earlier that day appear on her feet instead of the white heels. “I’m not afraid of you Caleb covington because you’re just a sad little boy who is afraid to see what’s on the other side”. “Yeah she’s right” Reggie says, throwing off the red suit jacket leaving his black dress shirt and red vest on. “To hell with this” Alex says as he throws off his bow tie and unbuttons the top of his dress shirt. On his neck is his gold necklace and he wears a proud smirk on his face. Luke snaps his fingers and his styled hair becomes a tad more messy the sleeves of his suit jacket are gone as well the sleeves of his dress shirt and his bow tie is now tied around the top of his arm. “You all will regret this, fighting me and defying my plan for success” Caleb says. “Yeah I think not” Jennifer says. “Now let’s go join Julie at the Orpheum guys”, Alex says. They have to fight to poof away and they hear Julie sing the opening of stand tall. 

Don't blink  
No, I don't want to miss it  
One thing, and it's back to the beginning  
Cause everything is rushing in fast  
Keep going on never look back

And it's one, two, three, four times  
That I'll try for one more night  
Light a fire in my eyes  
I'm going out of my mind

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall

Whatever happens  
Even when everything's down  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall

I gotta keep on dreaming  
Cause I gotta catch that feeling

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall

Alex appears onstage with a raised platform playing his drums and Julie looks so relieved and you can tell she has been crying. Reggie and Jennifer appear on each side of Alex’s drum set playing their guitars and Jennifer can see the look of confusion on Julie’s face as Luke doesn’t appear right away. Please Luke make it here in time!

Right now  
I'm loving every minute  
Hands down  
Can't let myself forget it, no  
Cause everything is rushing in fast  
Keep holding on nevеr look back

And it's one, two, three, four times

Luke flashes in for a moment and then disappears as if he can’t fully manifest himself at the Orpheum. Reggie, Alex, and Jennifer share a worried look as they hope with all their hearts that Luke can finally break caleb's spell. 

That I'll try for one morе night  
Light a fire in my eyes

Luke finally poofs completely on stage and Jennifer does a silent cheer as the crowd yells with applause. Luke smiles proudly as he sings the next verse by himself. 

I'm going out of my mind

Reggie hops up on the platform besides Alex’s drums and Julie takes the microphone from the stand on the keyboard and rushes over to Luke’s side and jumps up and down in excitement. 

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall

Julie joins Luke as they sing the next verse.

Whatever happens  
Even when everything's down  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall

Reggie jumps off of the drum platform and walks up beside Julie and Jennifer goes to stand by Luke. 

I gotta keep on dreaming  
Cause I gotta catch that feeling

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall

Reggie and Julie walk down the walkway of the stage and into the crowd.

Like I'm glowing in the dark  
I keep on going when it's all falling apart  
Yeah I know it with all my heart

Reggie and Julie stand back to back as she and Luke sing the next line. 

Ooh, ooh  
Never look back

Alex stands up from his drum set and takes the mic in front of him and sings the next verse on his own. 

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall

Jennifer takes a mic and sings the next verse feeling a whole new excitement as she gets to finally sing a verse on her own.

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall

Reggie smiles widely as he gets to sing the next verse and Jennifer gets chills listening to her boyfriend sing the high final note of the verse.

Whatever happens  
Even if I’m the last standing  
I’ma stand tall  
I’ma stand tall 

All five of them get to sing the next lines and you can feel the melody flowing in a way that is much more powerful than any other performance because they are singing their hearts out because they know this will be their last performance together and they want to go out with a bang. 

Stand tall  
Stand tall

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall

Whatever happens  
Even when everything's down  
I'ma stand tall  
I'ma stand tall

Julie goes up to Luke and he steps away from his mic as they share Julie's mic and they step into the middle of the stage and down the small step of stairs to the very front and center of the stage. 

I gotta keep on dreaming  
Cause I gotta catch that feeling

Whatever happens  
Even if I'm the last standing  
I'ma stand tall

Jennifer, Alex and Reggie join them at the very front of the stage to finish off the final line of the song.

I'ma stand tall

The crowd cheers wildly and gives the band a standing ovation as the five stand at the front of the stage. Jennifer and Reggie stand on one side of Julie and Alex and Luke stand on the other side of her. They all raise their hands in the air and bring them down as they bow and the four disappear.


	21. We played the Orpheum! (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has the band crossed over or not?

They poof away from the stage but when the four open their eyes they find themselves back in Julie's garage. “What happened, why are we back here?” Alex asks, his chest heaving as it dawns on him that they didn’t cross over. “No this can’t be happening we were supposed to cross over and be free” Jennifer says and she sobs with a scream as the jolts run through them again. “I’m scared” she says with a cry. “We are really going to be gone for good this time”. She sobs as Reggie hugs her tighter than he ever has before. “There’s nowhere we can go to say goodbye I don’t want to hurt julie anymore than we already have,” Luke says. “Well we need to get out of here before Julie gets back” Alex says. “Yeah we can find somewhere quiet to you know pass on and act like we crossed over so Julie isn’t hurting anymore than she is now” luke says. Jennifer sobs and buries her face in Reggie’s chest. “I can’t die not again it hurt so much the first time” she says. Reggie tilts her chin up and kisses her. “If this is our last kiss Jen just know that I will be by your side till the end”. “We all will” Alex says.

Suddenly another jolt goes through them and they all fall to the floor in pain. “I can’t move” Jennifer says with a sob. “I know it hurts so bad” Reggie says with a gasp. “I guess this is the end,'' Alex says. “Well we had a good run while we lasted” Luke says with a groan.

The door to the garage opens and Julie steps in with tears on her cheeks and they are glad the lights are out in the garage so she won’t see them. “I know I already said this but thank you guys for bringing music back into my life when I needed it the most” she says looking up. “You’re welcome,'' Reggie says as the others groan. “Dude” Luke whispers. “Really” Alex says. “Reg honey you messed it up babe” Jennifer says as julie turns on the light and they can all see the horror on her face. 

They are still laying on the floor coughing and groaning when she walks up to them. “What are you guys still doing here, I thought that you would have all crossed over”! The jolt runs through them again and they groan and they can see Julie is crying harder now as she shakes her head in disbelief as if she can’t believe what is happening before her eyes. “No this can’t be happening I thought you guys crossed over why didn’t you cross over”? They sit up and slowly get off of the floor holding their sides. “I guess playing the Orpheum wasn’t our unfinished business after all Julie” Alex says. “That’s one point for Caleb and zero points for us” Reggie says, laying his head on Jennifer’s shoulder. “Please don’t ever mention his name again” Jennifer says shivering as she bites her lip as she doesn’t want to cry again. “We wanted you to think that we crossed over so we pretended to” Luke says. “We just didn’t want to see you hurting but we have nowhere else to go so we thought we would die in a place that made us happy”. “I thought you would go straight to bed” reggie says. “Yeah well I knew she would come out here” alex says. “But no one ever listens to me”. 

Once again the jolt races through them and they cry out in pain. “You have to save yourselves right now” Julie says. “Go and join Caleb's club please being there is better than not existing at all”! “Please just go poof out of here do something if not for yourselves do it for me”! Reggie shakes his head. “We’re not going back there” he says. “I wouldn’t be able to handle another guy making passes at me for all eternity while my boyfriend stands there helplessly and all he can do is watch” Jennifer says. “Yeah I’m not going back there either” alex says. Luke walks up to Julie. “No music is worth making Julie if we aren’t making it with you and we have no regrets about that”. Julie sobs and throws her arms around luke. “I love you guys” she says. Jennifer gasps. “How are they touching”? she whispers. “I don’t know,'' Reggie says shaking his head with a look of awe on his face.

Suddenly Luke begins to glow with a yellow aura like light surrounding him. He and Julie step out of the hug and he takes her hands in his. “How can I feel you” Julie asks. “I don’t know” Luke says with a gasp as he cups her cheeks and Julie cups his cheeks. Luke turns to the others. “Somehow I suddenly feel stronger” he says. “What if this works for all of you” Julie says. She turns to them. “Alex, Reggie, Jenny come here hurry”. The three walk up to Julie and all five of them hug. Reggie, Alex, and Jennifer start to glow with the same color light as Luke. As they pull apart they all stare at each other in aw. “Woah” Reggie says. “I don’t feel as weak anymore”. “Yeah neither do I” Jennifer says. “The same goes for me” Alex says. “Well not that you know I was ever that weak to begin with”. Julie, Jennifer, Reggie, and Luke chuckle at that. 

Suddenly Alex, Reggie, Luke, and Jennifer's arms start to glow and the purple stamp that Caleb placed on them rises out of their wrists and breaks apart. “It’s gone we somehow broke the stamp spell,” Jennifer says. “We really are free after all” Alex says. “What do you think that means” Julie says. “I think it means that this band is back and nothing can break us apart”, Luke says. “That stamp being destroyed is proof of that”. “Hey” Alex says with a sheepish dime on his face. “Do you guys think that we could try that hug thing one more time”? “Yeah” they say as they all hug again. “Hugs really do feel good”, Alex says. “It feels so good for all of us to have a moment like this after all of the crazy drama that we have been through” Jennifer says. “I like this,” Reggie says, causing the others to chuckle. “Me too” Julie says as they hug again. “We played the Orpheum that doesn’t feel real when I say it”, Julie says with a loud laugh. “Wooo” alex yells. “Yeah we did” Jennifer yells too as they all hug and jump in a circle. “Oh yeah” Reggie yells. “And nothing can bring us down,'' Luke yells. “Oh yeah cheers to that” Jennifer says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing my first Julie and the Phantoms story I hope you enjoyed it!❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all liked my first idea for a story an OC for Julie and the phantoms. This will cover all of season one and I may do bonus inbewteen chapters for scenes if anyone is interested.


End file.
